


Boy who concured meets wallflower

by 917brat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Yamato Nadeshiko Shichi Henge | The Wallflower - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 20:16:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 27,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18239705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/917brat/pseuds/917brat
Summary: Harry after the war can't stand how things were. He couldn’t take how his supposed friends have turned their back on him. How the ministry is trying to trap him in a contract he wants nothing to do with, and on top of that he can't stand to even look at himself in the mirror due to everything that had happened. But what happens when he finds out he has other family on his mother side? A family member that upon finding out about Harry, decides that he needs to become a gentleman?





	1. chapter one

Summary- Harry after the war can't stand how things were. He couldn’t take how his supposed friends have turned their back on him. How the ministry is trying to trap him in a contract he wants nothing to do with, and on top of that he can't stand to even look at himself in the mirror due to everything that had happened. But what happens when he finds out he has other family on his mother side? A family member that upon finding out about Harry, decides that he needs to become a gentleman? Wallflower/Harry Potter crossover.

Disclaimer- I do not own or make any money off of either Harry Potter, or the Wallflower.

** Chapter one **

Harry now felt comfortable enough to look at himself in the mirror without flinching away or being disgusted by what he saw in said mirror. Something that if Harry was being honestly with himself, he hadn't been able to do for a while now.

The reason he was finally able to do this now of all times, was mainly because he had, after what seemed like ages, managed to find a way to make it so that looking at his reflections wasn’t such a bad thing. At least not in his mind it wasn't.

Seeing as the whole reason he was able to look at his reflection without being revolted by it, was he had been able to make it so that he was no longer looking at what both Hermione and Ron had taken to calling a freak.

A freak, which happened to be what Harry's true appearance looked like according to them. Something Harry himself couldn’t help but agree with, seeing as no one else seemed to contradict what the two were calling him. Hell, it was a comment they called him now whenever they managed to see him.

In fact, it was a comment that they had started to make at him, not long after Harry had turned seventeen. Truthfully, they had started calling him that and other derogatory names the very second they had found out about his magical inheritance, or to be more specific his magical creature inheritance. Something that had happened not long after he had finished Voldemort once and for all.

Speaking of said magical inheritance, it had come on him completely unexpectedly and had literally torn through him once he had freed himself form the blocks as well as draining effects the horcrux that he had in him. By destroyed said horcrux once and for all.

 However, it seemed the sudden removal of the soul piece within his scar had caused his inheritance to come earlier than anyone had expected it to. Which was another thing he was mocked on, saying the reason it had happened so earlier was because the sheer lack of control Harry had over his magic.

To hide these changes and hid the reason why his so-called friends had taken to calling him a freak, or at least one of the main reasons why they had become so condescending towards him, Harry decided to go with a more mundane way of hiding himself.

Seeing as any magical way Harry had tried hide himself with, or at least so far, was either banished away by his own magic or fade away much to quickly for Harry's liking. As it seemed despite how Harry himself might feel his own magic didn't like to be used to hide who he was. Nor did it seem to be ashamed in the least bit by what he had become.

Something that Harry had been confused about as his magic had never reacted the opposite of how he felt like before; leaving himself feeling slightly betrayed by his own magic. But at the same time Harry knew that because of how his magic was feeling there wasn’t much he could do when it came to magic to hide his appearance.

Because of this, what Harry had done was used cloth bandages, ones that were usually used in bandaging wounds our protecting a person’s hand during harsher training methods and covered as much as his skin as he possible could. Which by the time he had finished had ended up leaving only his eyes, and his now midback length hair free from said bandages.

And seeing as the bandages in question didn’t use any magic, his magic couldn't get rid of them. Making it so Harry could hide what he looked like once and for all. Made it so his freakish reflection wasn’t what he saw whenever Harry caught sight of his own reflection.

Then on top of these bandages, as even with them Harry didn’t feel like it was enough, Harry had also out on a rather heavy black hooded cloak. One that if he wanted it to, could be button completely shut; covering every inch of him when this did happen.

 When it came to cover his eyes, the only thing the cloak in question really couldn’t cover and instead seem to be enhanced, Harry had gotten a pair of black wrap-around sunglasses; which her wore whenever he dated take even a step outside. Mostly to hide what Harry felt now were on of the most freakish parts of him; at least according to Ron his eyes where.

Thankfully after his magical inheritance, which Harry hadn't quite figure out what had happened yet or what exactly he had turned into for that matter, he no longer needed the glasses he had worn most of his life. Which he guessed counted as a plus, even if the changes in his eyes made them seem even brighter and eerier than they had ever been before. Not to mention made it that much harder to compare them to his mother's warm leaf green eyes; like they had been before.

At the moment, though Harry was outside, covered to the max and had people pretty much running to the other side of the road to avoid him. Some of the actually screaming in fear once they caught a glimpse of him as they did so.  Not that anyone knew just who it was they were running from, as Harry hadn’t been wearing his newest disguise for long.

Not that Harry actually minded their reactions to his knew look; or the fact they were currently running away from him because of said looks. In fact, Harry found himself not minding in the least bit as he felt it was better to be alone then to be swarmed like he had been before.

 Because when it came to be being alone, or even feared, in Harry’s mind it meant that there was a less chance of being betrayed, and much less chance of even being touched. Something which worked out well for Harry seeing as he had recently developed an extreme touch phobia. Which when in the wizarding world often acted up frequently seeing as despite the fact he had repeatedly told, and even published, the fact he wanted to be left alone it never happened. Sometimes not even when he was dressed as he now started to call his mummy self; at least not those that figured out who he was despite his disguise.

This touch Phobia was something that had begun, as well as gotten worse, after Harry had spent three months in the Dark lord's tender love and care. Only to have to free himself after nearly bleeding to death several different times.  Having done so once he realized that no, no one was going to come save him from the situation he was in; despite the fact they knew where he was either. It seems in the wizarding worlds eyes he was a hero and should free himself from the situation he had been in.

After that, and after the Dark Lord who had kept him prisoner in the first place was finally dead, it seemed that said phobia had only worsened. Especially as after the war when people wouldn't stop touching him or in the worst-case senior attempting to drug him and force him into different contracts, such as a marriage contract.

Which to Harry's horror, as well as utter disgust, had happened several different times; that while he escaped from still caused some damage to him mentally. And really drilled into Harry’s head that a lot of people were really willing to do anything as long as they could have Harry under their control.  Or at least get the power he now wielded under their thumbs. Even if the attempts had gone done quite a bit as not everyone knew the disguise he know wore.

 However, before these attempts were something that happened nearly every day, at least they did until he learned how to best avoid them. And these power grabs were something that wasn’t helped in the least bit by the fact that Harry was currently the head, and therefor lord, of four different houses; even if one was the right of conquest.

One such power grab, as well as attempting a drugging or potioning into submission, had been done by Ginny Weasley. Who, along with her family, really didn't take well to the fact Harry didn't get back together with her once the war was over.

Despite making no such promises and breaking ties with her once he caught her cheating on him after only a week of actually being together as a couple. And despite the fact combined with Hermione, her brother Ron was constantly spitting on his name and all but attacking him whenever he caught sight of Harry.

The reason Harry was outside at the moment, instead of holed away like he’d usually was during this time of day, was because for the last couple of months, unknown to the other wizards and witches around him, Harry had been traveling to Gringotts to find out more about his family.

Something he had been doing for a little over four months know; which was just a month shorter than when he had first started wearing his bandages and cloak. Not to mention, taking to being out mainly at either late at night or very early in the morning to avoid most people altogether; something unfortunately for Harry some of the wizarding world was starting to catch on to. And at the same time was unable to do at the moment as the information he wanted was only available now instead of later.

It was because of this research, and the fact Harry was incredible stubborn when it came to doing things, he felt was right, Harry was able to find out that he had more family then the Dursley's, Family, which the Headmaster had taken special care to hidden it from everyone else, and especially from Harry. Because if Harry had gone with his other side of family then the headmaster plans would have put into serious risk; or would have fallen apart before they could have even begun.

Especially because this family in question lived in Japan, and as Harry had found out after communicating with them for a while they were extremely strong spirited, kind, rich and wouldn't put up with any of the thigs Dumbledore had made Harry go through. Or at least the ones he had been able to get in contact sure as hell were like that.

Which in turn had immediately made Dumbledore make sure that in no way could Harry be allowed to know about them. Not wanting Harry to turn out the same way they all were, instead of the more beaten down person he had first arrived in the wizarding world as. Because Harry knew for sure if he had been raised by anyone else, especially the other side of his family, then there was no way he wouldn’t have been anything but independent.

To best ensure that he wasn’t, and that he was just like how the headmaster wanted him to become, Dumbledore made sure that Harry's Aunt Petunia would never think of letting the others know about Harry or tell Harry about them in turn. Knowing that if Harry knew about them earlier he would had definitely done everything in his power to make sure he went to them instead of the Dursley. Something that if they could, the Dursley’s would be all to happy to have happen as well.

Unfortunately, this was something the headmaster had made utterly sure was going to happen, through a combination of potions, spells and playing at the Dursley's greed. Greed that was paid by Harry's vaults themselves. Which in turn had meant until Harry had managed to get in charge of said vaults he had literally been paying for his own imprisonment. For all the torment he had been put through by those he had been forced to call family. And hadn’t that left a really bitter taste in his mouth when he had first found out.

However, seeing as Harry had come of age, and that the headmaster had died, there wasn’t anything that could keep Harry from knowing about the other side of his mother's family; not when Harry had the goblins on his side at least. And the very second Harry had found out about them, he had sent a letter out to them as a feeler of sorts. Hoping against all odds that they would want to be family as much as Harry desperately needed someone to call his family.

It was a feeler that much to Harry's joy, even if he didn't show it for fear of anyone else finding out about it, got immediate reactions. A reaction that ended up starting a nearly daily letter exchange; albeit a hidden one. Before moving to phone calls, from the phone Harry had personally purchased from a Japan magical store, just for that occasion.

In fact, over the course of the last four months Harry had gotten closer to the other side of his family. More so then he had allowed himself to get to anyone else before. Even those he had fought and had actually temporarily died for during the war.

 Even more so now, after the war and those he had fought for, had thought had cared for him as he did them, had pretty much either all turned their back on him, or if not, that had died during said war. Leaving his since of trust, and his believe in the fact he could be loved, to be utterly ruined by said reactions.

It was because of this that Harry had planned to do what he was currently doing in the first place. Well, because of that as well as some other information he had recently found out from the house elves he had employed to keep him informed about what was going on.

After all he had been forced to learn, from the war and during his childhood, that information, or a sudden lack of information, could be really deadly. Information was worth more the gold when it came to survive in Harry’s mind. After all it was a certain lack of information that had ended up with him being captured and tortured for several months back then.

Which was why, as well as how, Harry had been able to find out that the Ministry was planning on doing one of two things; both of which Harry wanted nothing to do with. And was going out of his way to avoid happening to him, while keeping an ear out from anything else his house elves may tell him.

 One they were planning on setting up a sort of marriage law that would require any British magical to marry someone of the ministry’s choice. Siting the deaths in the war and the now lack of magical blood in England being the two main cause of why they wanted to do so.

Or if not that, or perhaps on top of that really, they were also planning on trying to trap Harry himself in a contract that would do little more than to make Harry either a weapon or at worse a play thing for whoever was in charge of the Ministry. All in what the Ministry felt was legal, which considering the laws and how lopsided they could be really didn’t say much in Harry’s favor for said laws.

So, upon hearing about just what was planned for him, Harry was rather delighted, and very grateful, to go along with the plan his Aunt. Who had made said plan after Harry informed her what exactly was going on. And whom had been the main person Harry had been in contact with when it concerns the contact he had with his most recent family members.

A plan that, while there were parts Harry didn't quite want to deal with and pretty much was going to do his best to ignore until he no longer could. Was something he could agree with going through. Especially as he made it, so he wasn’t tied up with the plans the Ministry now seemed to have for him.

What this plan was, was that his Aunt wanted him to go to Japan and live with her. Now if that was it Harry would be quite happy to go along with the plan. But on top of that his Aunt wanted him to live with another four teenage boys who were living there, all of which were around his age, and all of which had been instructed to turn him into a true-blue gentleman.

Which when Harry considered just what his aunt's version of a gentleman was, he wanted nothing to do with it. Not that his aunt had a bad version of what a gentleman was, it was just he was rather happy in his bandages and cloaks. Even if other people often mistook him for a mummy or demonic wrath of some sort when he went out of the wizarding world. Hell, since it made others leave him along he preferred it that way.

But in the end the longing to see family that seemed to actual give a damn about him, not to mention the need to escape from the Ministries plans, and the fact he was promised citizenship in japan made Harry go along with the plans his new aunt had made for him.

Even if he wasn't planning on letting the group in boys in question turn him into a gentleman. Nor was he planning on letting anyone else change him from what he was now, as he had forced himself to change too many times before in the past to let it happen again. Something Harry was sure his aunt would understand, or at the very least find very amusing to watching the struggle. He knew he would.

On top of that, and as an added incentive, Harry had found out if he did go along with the plan, he would also get to see another member of his family while he was at it. His cousin, whom Harry had found out would also be along with their aunt's plan or at the very least be in a similar situation that he would be in himself. Only with he four trying to turn her into a lady instead of a gentleman like Harry was.

A cousin, whom from what Harry had found out about her, though said aunt, needed help like Harry himself did. Though this cousin in question was female and if Harry read between the lines correct was rather similar to Harry himself when it came to personality. At least similar to Harry in his most recent personality turn.

Her name was apparently Sunako, and Harry found himself rather eager to meet her, if only so the both of them could screw with all the other’s heads; something he felt she would agree with once she got to know him a bit. After all Harry had never dared comment about getting out of the war he was in, not to mention the utterly hell his life had been like growing up, unscathed after all. He did find humor in some of the darker humor his cousin was said to enjoy as well. Even if it may not be so enjoyable to the others that was going to share a home with them.

Seeing as even Voldemort had been disturbed by some of the thoughts he had found in Harry's head when he ventured into it; well at least before Harry had destroyed him once and for all. After all, having some Hellfire on hand sure helped when it came to destroying someone spirit. Too bad, too few people could actual use it or the war would have been over a lot sooner than it had been. But in the end Harry had been able to do just that. Now it was time for him to get away from the war and to his own freedom.

Though to do this first Harry had to make is so no one in the British wizarding world knew just what he was going to do, or where he was going for that matter. Which was why Harry had left at the crack of dawn earlier today. Not to mention it was around then he had decided that he needed to go to Gringotts. Where he had quickly proceeded to lock down his bank account from anyone getting into it; at least for the time being.

Not to mention why Harry had decided to carry everything he owned on him in a shrunken trunk; hidden beneath the folds of his cloak. A trunk that carried no only, all the books he owned, his clothes, tons of fresh bandages, and his potion kit.

But also had things like all of his weapons, which he had trained to use before, during and after the war. On top of this there was also the carving tools and the paint he had for his wooden carving hobby; something which Harry had taken up in second year.

Wood carving was something he had found out through Hagrid and found to be a very soothing hobby. A hobby which seemed to freak out a lot of the people who got a good look at his works; more so at his most recent carvings then anything else. Though why a wood carving of a thestral, or an attack werewolf would scare someone Harry really didn't see. He, himself found them to be life like and utterly beautiful with the feral air they seemed to give off.

Shaking his head as he thought about his carving and knowing he was getting off topic Harry instead went back to what he had been thinking about before; his latest trip to Grinngotts. As Harry knew when it came down to it, since he was attempting to escape, from nearly every part of the wizarding world for that matter, he had to get his bank accounts shut down; again at least for the moment.

He also knew since he was attempting to do this all in secret, he couldn't take any large amount of money out before he did so. Seeing as his he would only be completely safe, and a full Japanese citizen the moment he turned eighteen. And a large amount of money, money being drawn out in a foreign country or otherwise would only draw attention to Harry from the Ministry and anyone one else that may be watching Harry. Something he could afford to do; especially after he left the country.

Which meant that until he was eighteen, if Harry was found anyone within the British minister and brought fully back to England, he could still fall under the laws they were attempting to make.

Laws that would pretty much enslave Harry, something that he wasn't willing to risk happening; even if he knew having a lot of money would make things easier for him in the long run. This meant that having an open bank account like he had, and had just temporally closed, would only make tracking him down that much easier if he suddenly used it in another country; something Harry wasn't willing to do.

Though it did help that no one knew that Harry had family in japan, mostly because of what the headmaster had done to keep Harry under his thumb. Nor did they know that he could easily speak Japanese or even realize that he was even remotely interested in Japan; which meant said country would be one of the last places they would look for him. As Harry knew as far as anyone knew he could only speak English and had showed no interest an any foreign countries; which meant there was a limit number of places the assumed he would be heading.

Which hopefully meant that, even without the amount of money on hand that he would have liked, Harry could last an entire year without the British wizarding world find him. Though considering just how many countries he could be hiding in, once the eliminated the ones they assumed he was hiding in, should take a good deal of time.

Something Harry hoped was further helped by the fact that the goblins had helped hid him even more than he had been. They had, in return for several different goblin made items he had previously owned, made it all but impossible to track him down through magical means; due mainly to a warded necklace he now always had on his person.

Which considering the fact that the magical form of tracking was what most of the wizarding world relied on to find anything meant when it came to using anything else to help find him, they would be utterly lost doing so.

Not to mention with the amount he paid the goblins in question, and the rewards he promised them after his eighteenth birthday, they wouldn't be willing to do much to help anyone find him. Even if by law they had to give any money transcripts he may get to the Ministry; which would be all they would do for the moment. And that would only last until he was registered completely as a citizen in another country; which would happen once he was finally eighteen.

However, at the moment Harry was doing what he could to make it even more difficult to track him through muggle means as well. Seeing as he knew that there were some that knew how to track though means like that, and that they would try to pull all the stops they could to find him once the realized he had escaped from whatever they had planned for him.

Even if it had meant spend hours after hour zigging through planes. Even if after nearly seventy-eight hours on several different planes he was now finally making his way to his aunt's house.

Though even as he did this Harry couldn't help but wonder how the four teens there and his cousin was going to react to him. Especially, when considering the fact that his aunt had told him both him and his cousin, whom his aunt wanted to be turned into a proper lady, was going to arrive around the same time.

 


	2. chapter two

Boy-who-conquered meets Wallflower

Disclaimer- I do not own or make any money off of Harry Potter, or Wallflower.

** Chapter two **

Harry had to bite back a grin as he watched everything going on from his hiding spot. One that he had been in for a little over an hour now observing everything that was going on; both for his own amusement as well as to get some information.

After all Harry had learnt that most of the time it was easier to find out about someone when they didn't know you were there. When they would act like their true selves as they thought no one was around to judge them for that. So, observing them unknown to them was Harry’s way of seeing what they were really like, not what they wanted him to see them as.

He knew it was highly invasive, and hated when it was done to him, but at the same time the rightful paranoia he had gained over the years wouldn’t let him do anything less. Not when he knew that not only was he staying there but his younger cousin was as well. A cousin whom while he hadn’t met yet Harry had already gotten protective of; mostly based off what he had been told about Sunako.

Harry was doing his observations, a little within where he knew his aunt's manor to be at, hidden on one of the higher branches one of the taller trees on said property. Currently he was having the time of his life, watching how the four teens that his Aunt had told him about in her letters, and whom he had been 'observing' earlier were reacting to his cousin Sunako. Who had appeared before them like something from a horror film; much to Harry's amusement. Because he knew without a doubt in his mind that his cousin had done that all on purpose.

An amusement that only grew when he heard the now disbelieving, obviously terrified red head, whom Harry was sure was called Ranmaru or something similar to that, stutter out to the others who were still cowering away from his cousin.

"W-well Sunako-can is here…n-now all we have to do is wait for Auntie's nephew Hari-kun to come as well…. hopefully he's not as scary as his cousin is…."

Harry hearing this knew that, that was his cue and stood up from the crouched position in had been in while he had been on the tree; quite willing to shatter their hopes as he did so. Right as he did this, his dear cousin spoke out. Cementing the fact, once and for all, that yes he would most definitely get along with her as she did so.

"What are you talking about, he's in that tree right behind the four of you. He's been watching us for a bit now." This said all four of those boys pretty much turned to stone before they all as one turned to face him.

Just as they did this, to Harry joy, lightening flashed behind him. Highlighting the fact that Harry was wearing all of his bandages and that he had his heavy black cloak firmly in place; looking just as horrifyingly and terrifying as is cousin had to the four teens in question. Really it was the small joys Harry liked the most in life and the looks on the boys face as the saw them was pure gold.

It seems this, combined with the fact his cousin, had somehow completely unseen by the other four teens, had made her way up beside him was too much for the four teens below them. Seeing as they all screamed in fear and took off into the manor.

Where Harry could hear them arguing over the fact of how they hell they were supposed to make the two scary pair into a lady or a Gentleman. That it was impossible to do as the pair were too scary; along with something about their rent Ahh, his hearing both a blessing as well as a curse, form both the training he had been though and from what his magical inheritance had done to him.

Hearing this, Harry had to smirk at least he did for a second before turning to really face his cousin for the first time. And then all Harry could do was sort of awkwardly hold a hand out to her, as he spoke to her for the first time. That is if the few letters he had managed to exchange between her didn't count.

"Hey, Sunako, I'm glad you recognized me from the trees. Though at the moment we should probably get inside though before it starts downpouring. After all, if that early strike of lightening means anything it's probably going to rain pretty hard soon."

As he said this Harry couldn't help but curse the fact, he really wasn't good at talking to others. Never really was, unless he was trying to motivate someone or someone was in danger for that matter. Because, speaking of the weather of all things, when they finally got a chance to speak, really! Could he please get a do over?

But it seemed that Sunako was thinking along the same line as he was because she simply grasped his and hand the both of them quickly leaped down from the branch they had been on and headed inside. As they did this Harry gave a slight smile as he heard Sunako mutter out.

"Of course, I recognized you cousin we share a similar aura of blessed darkness. Something I am grateful for, seeing as you aren't like one of those radiant creatures of light that are inside…if I had a choice, I'd rather hang out with you then any of them."

Harry hearing this gave small smile, one that was hidden by his bandages before walking into his aunt's manor; with Sanko following silently behind him. Feeling better than he had in a long while as he did so. Feeling a glowing warmth in his chest that Harry hadn’t felt in so long that he had almost forgot just what that warmth had felt like.

As he walked into the manor, that was supposed to be his new home, Harry couldn't help but wondering a few things. One of them being the fact he wanted to know what had happened to his cousin to have here dealing with it like she was. Because without her even saying something about it, Harry could see she was hurting about something. Similarly, to how he was.

His second thought was, him wondering who he would have to kill for hurting his cousin like someone obviously had. Seeing as Harry could feel himself becoming rather protective of her; even having just met her.  And even as he knew that Sunako was rather skilled and could easily take care of herself most of the time. Then again, even knowing this Harry also knew that he had always been fiercely protective of those he had called family.

Hell, it had been that protectiveness of his family that he had ended the war in the first place after all.  That same protective instinct that had made it, so he was willing to sacrifice his very life for them. For all the good it ended up doing for him in the end.

And lastly, the only thought he at the moment that wasn't really related to Sunako, was the thoughts of how he should set up the room Aunty had left for him. After all, from what his Aunt had told him the room she had opened up for him was supposed to be his own little sanctuary. So, it'd be best if he set it up the way he wanted, right?

So, when he wanted to, and Harry knew there were going to be times he really wanted to, Harry would have a place he could escape into. Somewhere that unless he wanted it to, no one else would be allowed to enter into it; at least they wouldn't if they knew any better.

 As Harry could protect his room; even without the use of his magic. Which was something he couldn’t use all that often as he didn’t want to give anyone a chance to catch a hold of it to track him down with; even if he was pretty sure the goblin magics he had could cover that.

This last thoughts about his room seemed to be something Sunako seemed to be thinking herself as well. Because after ignoring the shrieking of those four teens, Sunako went in the direction Harry figured her room was in; with the four teens following behind her as she did so. As they turned the corner Harry heard what he thought was the smaller blonde say something about how her room was this way, and how her things had arrived earlier.

Hearing this Harry couldn't help but wonder, didn't those four know Aunty had already informed them where their rooms were, with a perfectly detailed drawn map included? Oh well, let them try to help Sunako. They'd find out sooner or later she wasn't of accepting of said help; or at least he hoped they would. Because Harry knew that, least right now Sunako wouldn't be in the least bit willing for any of their help. That for the time being they really should give her space she felt she needed; after all she had just arrived. Had just left the place she had called her home for a while now.

Seeing this, and knowing that currently Sunako was okay, Harry decided that he'd set up his own room. Decided that for a moment he would get a bit more comfortable, before they had to so things such as introductions. After all he had just spent so long on different planes, as ell as rushing and zigzagging through different cities. So honestly, he did need so time to recover, and rest from everything he had just done.

            Though when it came down to it, the introductions in question was something Harry really wasn't looking forward to. Seeing as he really wanted to avoid attention from anyone and if it was possible, he also wanted to avoid other people for a while. Which with the looks of the four teens he was now rooming with, would be something that would be all but impossible. And Harry knew that from his own personal experience as the so-called boy who lived; never a real moment of peace from that.

This in mind and after deciding to deal with that problem at a later date, seeing as he didn't see a way around dealing with it, Harry went to his room. Where the stuff he had sent to his Aunty, a little while ago, was already waiting for him there; with everything else he wanted in the shrunken trunk of his that he had on him.

A trunk that instead of drawing on his own magic, and possible alerting the Ministry to the fact he used magic; when he was trying to hide from them in the first place. Seeing as even if he wasn’t sure that they could Harry was sure they would be attempting to track his magic to find out where he could possibly be. So instead the trunk in question drew on the magic of the earth around them to unshrink.

When it came to this trunk it was rather expensive goblin made trunk and could only be used once without his own magic reshrinking it. Even if all the other spells would work without his magic and work with the spare magic in the air. Just the shrinking part wouldn’t be able to be used again until he did it himself; oddly enough though it could use the magic in the air to unshrink several times without his magic afterwards.

Not that Harry honestly cared about that seeing as he really was only planning on using it once, right now. And for that it had already proven to be highly helpful. Well worth the amount of money he had splurged when buying it; and that wasn’t taking in mind the numerous protection spell said trunk was covered with.

It took Harry longer then he thought it would, but Harry had his new room set up the way he wanted. Something he had never really been able to do before, and something Harry found himself really enjoying doing so. Especially since he had a bit of help with some of the magical items he to have everything exactly how he wanted; items that while a bit more expensive, and geared more to squibs then anything else, didn't take his own magic to use.

Harry's room now had his black light blocking curtains up. Which unlike the more mundane once were actually magical curtains that were used by vampires to block out the sun. So, Harry knew they would work well. Not to mention said curtains, at least in Harry's eyes, look really nice against the dark red walls that Harry had talked his aunt into getting painted; from the previous pale green it had been before.

On these darkened walls Harry had taken the many different weapons he had and then lined them up on in different spots around his room. Weapons that, all of which Harry had been trained to use throughout the last couple of years.

And weapons that included things such as two large board swords, duel scythes, several rather wicked looking daggers along with several other different bladed weapons. Because honestly Harry had grown to love any type of bladed weapon. And had ever since he had first got his hand on the sword of Grodic Gryffindor at the end of his second year.

In the center of his room Harry had his large circular bed covered with a thick black and red blanket; which had a realistic looking skull shaped pillow on it. It was honestly the most comfortable bed that Harry had ever laid on; and this included the magically improved beds that were in Hogwarts. In fact, Harry was debating someway taking the bed with him when he left; if his aunt would let him. Or if not, that find out just where she had gotten said bed, so he could get one just like it.

Around said bed, and in several locations all over his room, there were the numerus different carving he had made over the last couple of months. All ranging in different sizes from as small as palm sized to near life like in size and all of which darker in nature. Being either based off the horror movies he had recently taken to watching, or off of his own memories.

One of the largest, and one of the most recent one, being the form of a life size large black panther snarling and looking to be frozen in mid-lunge; fully colored and looking realistic as possible. It was his Animagus form, which Harry had gotten not long before he had finished his fifth year.

It was a carving which Harry had placed in full view in his entrance, so it'd be one of the first things you'd spot as soon as you entered his room. It was one of Harry's favorites, and one of his most special carving out of all of them he had done so far.  Though off Harry felt the one he was going to make for his cousin would be just as nice, once he figured out just what to carve for her that is.

Harry had just finished setting up the last of the things in his room and was just about to go down stairs to cook himself some food. Seeing as it was getting rather late, and he was starting to get hungry, when he heard a feminine scream coming from the direction Harry knew was his cousin rooms.

 Something that was further proven when he heard another three male voice cry out Sunako. Hearing this Harry quickly grabbed the larger board sword that he had, and the one that just so happened to be on the wall nearest him before he tore off to where his cousin was screaming from.

When he got there Harry heard three things, one the three boy who had been screaming Sunako’s name screamed in utmost terror at see him. Screaming about how could they forget about him, screaming about where he got the blade from, and scream for him not to kill them. Mostly Harry ignored this, deeming it as unimportant at the moment.

The next thing he heard was, the larger blonde one, whom Harry figured was the one that gotten his cousin to scream in the first place, and who was the one Harry was still debating separating his head from his shoulders, was screaming about his rent, along with something about Sunako looking at his face. Making his cousin shrink away from him and making it that much more difficult for Harry to remember why keep the guy's head firmly attached to his shoulder was something that was important.

Then finally the last thing Harry heard were one of the other guys starting to speak of why Sunako look so afraid. Speaking of the fact she seemed to be afraid of men and that the other guy was half naked while in her room; which made Harry quickly added another strike against him. The final strike in fact, and Harry was about to right out attack him when Sunako spoke out; freezing Harry in mid attack.

"No! your wrong that's not why! Now just get out!" Harry hearing this backed away slightly and raised an eyebrow before speaking up himself.

"If you want Cousin dear, I could 'escort' them out myself" As he said this Harry gestured to the broadsword, a sword which was actually bigger than he was. And a sword that got his cousin looking sparkly eyed while the others screamed out at him.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT!" and "WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET THAT SWORD FROM ANYWAY?!" Not mention, calling out for him to not swing it like that and get it way from them with that deadly weapon. Most of the usual cries he got when he played with his weapons.

But Harry wasn't listening to them, would have anyway as those where the types of cries he usually tuned out anyway, instead he was paying attention to Sunako. Whom after getting an unspoken promise from Harry to let her play with the sword he had at a later date, seemed to get back to herself; finishing what she had been saying before Harry had spoken up to begin with.

"JUST GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" Harry hearing this, and taking it as permission, quickly grabbed the four and literally threw them from his cousin room before shutting the door. And as the four, or to be more precise as the large blond turned to scream at him Harry coldly pointed out.

"Why were the four young men, in my little cousin's room….one of which is half undress? Why didn't you leave when she first cried out for you to leave! Do you have any idea how that looks?" After saying this and seeing the looks on the others faces, as well as the sputtering denials Harry let creepy smile show through his bandages face before continuing on; taking a good deal of joy in how quickly the others paled as he did so.

"Now I get the feeling I'm going to have to show you just why you should do that." As he said this the four realized Harry still had the large board sword in his hands and all screamed before tearing off down stairs; Harry's hunting laughter following behind them as they did so.

Harry seeing that they were all down stairs, talking something about the rent and how they couldn't believe it. Not to mention calling him something like siscon or something similar to that, if he was hearing them correctly. Decided it was best to tune them out, and instead he knocked gently on Sunako's door before entering it.

When he did this Harry was instantly greeted with this sight of his cousin climbing out the window in a bid to escape. Seeing this and seeing the now wide-eyed look she was giving him through her bangs Harry gave her a smile before placing his blade down in her room and then quickly joined her out said window; without saying a word.

After all a quick trip together would give him a chance to find out more about his cousin. Not to mention, those four really hadn't done much to make him see them in a good light; especially not the older blonde one. Most certainly not enough to give them any warning about what him and his cousin where currently doing anyway. Maybe he would feel bad about it later on…but most likely not.

 


	3. chapter three

Boy-who-conquered meets Wallflower

Disclaimer- I do not own or make any money off of Harry Potter, or Wallflower.

** Chapter Three **

Currently Harry and Sunako were sitting at a swing set; with the wind pushing the swing in question lightly. Well, Sunako was on the single swing and Harry was leaning against one of the poles of said swing set. As he watched as Sunako looked rather depressed at the amount of money she had in her hand.

Seeing this Harry had to debate with himself about telling her that he did have some money if she felt that she needed it that badly. Because it did seem to be, the lack of money that had put his cousin in the mood she currently was in. Though why she would need the money Harry wasn't quite sure about; seeing as knowing her mother the lioness in question would only send her back if she did leave.  But at the same time, none the less, Harry would still be willing to give her some if she needed; it's what he felt family would do for each other.

Even if the money he did currently have on him, wasn’t a very large amount of money; especially considering just how much he could have had if it wasn’t for certain limitations. But instead what money he did have was there because it was the only amount of money that he had managed to sneak out of his vaults over the last couple of months. Before he had temporarily shut down said vaults that is.

Again, it wasn't much compared to how much money he had in all of his vault, not in the least bit. However, since Harry could only take out so much at a time without alerting the Ministry, or his so-called friends, as to what he was doing Harry could only take so much out at a time.

At least while he was still a citizen of the British wizarding community he could; but soon he would also be free of that as well. As long as he continued to stay hidden that is. Even if it did mean a lack of the money he could be using. After all Harry had long since learned that it was better to be safe than sorry; especially since in this case being sorry would cost Harry all of his freedom.

 But, at the moment, in a small safe box that he had in his room, Harry did have over 763,663.60 Japanese yen. Which from what the goblins had told him was around, 5,166.33 British pounds, or 7,000 US dollars and before he had exchanged it into muggle money had been are a six hundred and fourteen Gallons.

 It was all Harry had been able to safely store away without too many questions being asked about what he was doing with his money. Something hat drove Harry near insane as he felt that no one besides, him, and his family really had any say about his money. Something that was only made that much worse as this control only seemed to be centered around him, due to some of the manipulations that the Headmaster had been in place once he had illegally placed himself as Harry’s magical guardian.

At the same time, as he tried to keep his mind of how lucky he was that the headmaster was actually dead or else Harry knew he wouldn’t have any type of freedom; not even the amount of freedom that had allowed Harry to escape in the first place. Harry couldn’t help but realize just how badly the wizarding world was when it came to exchanging their money for more mundane money.

And at the same time making Harry really get the idea of just how much money he had altogether; just how much he could have once he hit eighteen in the muggle world. Especially if he exchanged it in anyway.

Though when it came to that money, or at least when it came to the money that Harry had been able to get out of the bank. Something which, because of all the limitations that had been installed to his accounts, had taken quite some time; more so then Harry would have liked. As, when he didn’t have a valid excuse as to what he was getting, Harry had only been able to take around a four Gallons a day for about six months. Sometimes it was less and some time it was more; all depending on just how the Ministry was reacting to things on that given day.

But it was always such a small amount that it never really registered to anyone else except perhaps him getting more food then he normally did, or something very similar to that. But most of the time it could and had evenly been written off as nothing.

Yet, at the same time, over time it had certainly added up to a good chunk of money. Even if he had wished it could have been more seeing as even if it was a good amount, it could still go by fast when considering just how much living expense can be. Especially here he lived, added to the fact whom he lived with. As Harry got the feeling when it came down to it living with what looked like four high-maintenance teens was going to be something that could end up costing him some of the money he had saved up.

Harry had been hoping to use the amount he had gotten out of his bank in case of an emergency came up; which considering his luck was highly likely to happen. Something he wanted to be prepared for when it did happen. Seeing as he did have an entire year before he would be able to safely take any more money out of his accounts. And that would mean that he would have an entire year for something to happen, which considering his luck and if the previous years showed anything was a long time that anything could happen during.

Though at the same time Harry did know that once he turned eighteen, he would officially be a Japanese citizen. That once the year passed, he would have finalized his removal from the British world, and no longer be effect by the laws they wanted to tie him down with. Or the limitations that had been forcefully, and against his wishes, placed on his bank accounts; which in all other countries but England would have been illegal.

Meaning that once he turned eighteen Harry could easily access his account and get any money he may need after that. However, that was still several months away. Several months that he would have to stay hidden or he would never have a chance to reach the one-year mark, that marked his freedom.

But if Sunako really needed the money he had, or if he could help his family in some way, Harry wouldn't hesitate to do to so. Even it did make things a lot more difficult by him doing so. After all, it wasn't like Harry wasn't used to a little hard living or hard work for that matter.

After all it wasn't like he couldn't get a job or something similar to that if he had to. Even if he was hiding how he was as Harry knew without being told that there were jobs that honestly didn’t care about any of that as long as you did the work they wanted.

Which seeing as Harry was both highly skilled in baking, a hard-working, as well as a very fast learner when it came to hands on work and had spent the majority of his life being pretty much a live-in cleaning service for the Dursley family meant if he tried, he could most likely find some type of work.

Not to mention a lot of people had shown interest in his wood carvings; even if they were terrifying to most others. Which meant that if he wanted to, he could sale if he needed to. Though if he did go that route, he might have to make some more people friendly carvings before he attempted to sale them; or else he’d most likely only make sales during Halloween.

Meaning Harry would most likely have to start making things like unicorns, sleeping tigers, and smaller dragons that didn't look ready to attack someone. Which wasn’t something he was looking forward to has Harry hadn’t been able to put his heart into making things like that; at least not lately he hadn’t.

But at the same time Harry knew he wouldn’t have to do anything like that unless he needed money. Which he didn’t right at this moment, though it did seem his cousin did. So, Harry was going to offer the money he did have to her, even if he felt it would be both useless thing to do and would make it so he’d need money of his own in the future.

However, before Harry could bring up the fact that he had has money if she needed it to his cousin; like he had been thinking about doing. Harry heard a male voice call out from behind the two of them.

"Hey girls, you want to have a little party with us?" Harry hearing this froze, one because he got the feeling that he knew just what this 'party' would entitle, something which he knew he wouldn't want anything to deal with. And two because he had been mistaken for a girl yet again by some random Stanger. Most likely because it was dark, and he had long hair; something that had happened before on several different occasions. Much to Harry’s disgust.

Unwilling to let this slide, either the being mistaken for a female or the perverted remark, like he had done so before. Not to mention feeling the need to vent a little of the anger he was still feeling from earlier Harry snarled as he turned to face the two men that had spoken to him and his cousin; his now visible green eyes glowing brightly as he did so.

At the same time Harry was doing this Sunako had also turned to face the same direction Harry was now facing with the light hitting her eyes in such a way that they seemed to glow red from the shadows of her hair. Which combined with the dark aura that both Harry and Sunako had around them, it really wasn't surprising when the two men began to scream.

"GHOST!"

"MUMMY MONSTER!" These screamed cries from the two previously perverted, now utterly terrified, young men caused the others to react around them; disbelieving what they were saying. That is until the men in question started to point in the directions Harry and Sunako had been in telling those disbelieving people to look where they had been.

 Had been in, because the moment Harry had heard what those mean had called him and his cousin he had grabbed said cousin's hand and took off running; knowing that Sunako really didn't need to hear what was being said. Nor did he really want to stick around to see the others reactions to them; knowing they didn't in any way look normal.

Not to mention Harry got the feeling that whatever reaction had caused would be one that would cause a large crowd of people; something Harry really didn’t want to deal with not when his touch phobia was starting to act up again; even with the bandages he had on. Bandages that usually acted as a shield of sorts for Harry.

But honestly Harry had seen enough negative reactions of those things that were deemed supernatural, or different, from the other much more loathed side of his mother's family tree. Because of this he knew that neither him, or his cousin for that matter, needed to see it from total strangers; especially not on their first full day in their new home. Not when the day in question had already been rather aggravating when it came to what had happen not that long ago in said house.

Beside Harry got the feeling if he hadn't taken off running with Sunako when he did, then Sunako would have taken off on her own anyway. Leaving Harry to deal the now highly curious crowd that had been forming behind them. Something that Harry wanted nothing to do with; especially as now he could use any of his magic to help get away from them. Like he had with the ones that had followed him in the wizarding world; or at least he had before his bandages had come into play.

A crowd, that much to Harry's horror, seemed to now be chasing them, wanted to see, or capture the, 'Ghost' and 'Monster Mummy' that the first two men had been talking about. Making Harry almost wish that he wasn't were his bandages or had left the house when he had; almost but not quite. Because Harry wasn’t sure if he’d ever feel safe enough to want to go anywhere without his bandages; not ever again that is.

Sadly, because Harry hadn't been able to fully map out the town they were currently in, having gone straight to his aunt’s house instead, and because he didn't have the best sense of direction when he wasn't familiar with the place in was in, the two running teens found them getting rather lost with Harry leading them.

Lost and still being chased by the still growing crowd behind them. Much to Harry’s growing horror as he tried to both repress his growing touch phobia and the magic of his that wanted to lash out because of how wild his emotions were currently getting.

Though at the same time it seemed that neither one really cared about that fact they didn't seem to know just where they were going as they continued to run. Even if Harry was growing rather ticked off about what the crowd chasing after them were calling out about the stopping or turning around and was about to do just that.  

Only in way he knew they wouldn’t like as Harry was planning on turn back around and let them know just what he thought of them; with a little bit more creative licenses thrown in there. As Harry had decided to use his growing anger to push back the fear he had been feeling; which was something he had done several times during the war. Or at least he had been about to when suddenly Sunako tripped; bring Harry slamming down with her as she attempted to use him to keep her balance.

Once they both fell the crowd that had been chasing them finally caught up with them and before the either of them could get up to escape from the crowd in question. Said crowd quickly circled around them; trapping them. Leaving the two fallen teens with nothing to see but the faces of the crowd that had been chasing them as they looked up from their fallen positions.

Then all Harry heard was insults and mocking voices talking down at them. Making him stand up and glare at the crowd around them. Something which had the benefit of making several of them take steps back in fright. Especially as Harry’s creature side began to get a bit more control and causing a deep growling sound to echo from deep within his chest.

However, several of them didn't seem to even notice Harry, or the glare he was giving them, at all. As they had all their attention on Sunako and continued to mock her, until she actually began to cry. Harry seeing these tears was about to launch himself at the ones who were making his little cousin cry and show them just why they shouldn't have done so. Show them why everyone had learned, sooner or later, that you simply do not mess with his family.

Only to stop and debate tackling someone else entirely, instead. As Harry quickly noticed the blonde teen from before, the one who Harry really needed to get the name of and the one that had been in Sanuko's room before, standing in front of Sunako; panting slightly.

Harry had seen him punch her in the head, and even if it had been a really light one. One that was geared to getting her attention rather than actual cause any harm; he still hadn't liked it. Though inwardly Harry would admit, only to himself that is, this was mostly likely because he was still angered by what he had seen earlier in his cousin’s room; which did color the feeling he had for the teen in question.

Then the blonde then started to speak, causing Harry even more mixed feeling then he had been before. Mixed feeling of still wanting to attack the teen in question and at the same time strange enough thank said teen as well. Mainly because what he was saying.

"What kind of Lame brained morons run off from the only home they have! Just because someone told them off a little! I didn't even say anything to Hari, so honestly he didn't have any reason to run off…besides just to be a pain or to irritate someone!"

Here there was a pause as the blond speaking glared at Harry, as if to try to intimidate him, only to quickly turn back around and start speaking to Sunako again when he got a killer glare in return from Harry. As Harry wasn’t going to let any try to intimidate or blame him for something he hadn’t done.

"Come on, ignore these idiots. They don't know what their laughing about, hell they don’t even seem to realize just how dumb they look at the moment. All we need to care about is the fact that we just need to get the both of you back home!" Here Harry had to smile as the blondie helped Sunako up before he continued speaking; saying something which Harry reluctantly found himself agreeing with. Even if it did tick him of slightly as he was included in on it.

"Don't you know girls should be out by themselves this late. It's not safe for them. Nor is it safe for boys to be out this late by themselves either. Especially if neither one of them know much about the place there at and get easily lost!" Harry hearing this felt some of his anger disappear, maybe this guy wasn't so bad after all.

Something that was further proven when the crowd, the few that hadn't been cowed by Harry, began to question rather they were doing a movie as they all continued to laugh instead of taunting his cousin further; which was a good thing as Harry was just a hairs breath from losing his temper at them. And it got even better as after hearing what the blonde had said, as well as the fact he had begun to pull Sunako along just saying that they were going to go home, they all began to leave themselves.

Seeing this Harry gave a smirk and as they walked past the few members of the crowd that hadn’t disperse yet; as they were still watching what was going on. Harry decided to turn his head back around and gave those that were still watching them what had become his signature Glare, and way too sweet smile; one that had sent the deatheaters running on the battle field.

It seemed to have the same effect on the rest of the crowd as well because as soon as Harry gave them that look they all quickly disappeared; half of them literally turning tell and running as fast as they could in the opposite directions screaming. Harry seeing this gave a satisfied smirk to himself and turned his attention back to his cousin and the teen pulling her along; listening in as said teen quietly apologized to his cousin as he led them both home.

Making Harry's view of said teen improve even more; the it had before. Making him think that perhaps he had judged him too strongly before; that maybe he had read what was going on wrong. Harry felt a bit bad about that, he should have known better than to judge someone to quickly, after all Harry himself had way too often been judged too quickly himself; hell, he still was most of the time. And he loathed that, so why should he do the same?

Harry couldn't help but smile slightly at this and felt that coming to Japan had been the right decision. More so then ever as he watched everything go on, and as they entered back into their aunt's home.  Harry felt that perhaps this place could become his home as well if he gave it the chance so.  Perhaps even more than Hogwarts had been to him, at least before the war had torn it away from him.

-line breaker-line breaker- line breaker-line breaker- line breaker- line breaker- line breaker-

Harry couldn't help but sweat drop slightly as he watched the scene in front of him. He could see Sunako watching the same scene as well from the opposite side of the door; with equal disbelieve.

As he was watching them Harry couldn't help but wonder, how the hell the teens had survived on their own before he, along with his cousin, had arrived. Because Harry really couldn’t see how they actually did if it, if they didn't even know how to do even the most basic of cooking or from what it looked like cleaning.

What had they been waited on hand and foot or something? And if so, did they expect him and his cousin to continue doing so because if so, Harry did have some words for them. Even if they did look rather pathetic right at the moment.

Hell, the four teens that were currently in the Kitchen seemed to be as bad at cooking or even working in a kitchen, then Neville was in potions. Something Harry hadn't thought possible up until this point. As Neville could ruin a potion that only had two ingredients in it; one of which being boiled water.

 But the fire in the oven that wasn't even turn on or even in use showed that much to Harry. And at the same time making them think that perhaps they were even worse in some degree then Neville had been. Because at least Neville only cause explosions like that when he was actually trying to make a potion of some sort.

Harry must have been lost in thought and not paying much attention to what was going on around him. As he debated the best way to beat some survival skills, such as cooking and cleaning in to obviously papered teens heads. Because next thing he knew was that he was knocked out of his thoughts on just how to teach the others as he heard a cry of alarm and saw Sunako walking towards the kitchen with a blade in her hand.

Seeing the frightened looks on the others face Harry gave a laugh. Something which seemed to scare them even more; much to Harry's amusement. Especially as the others began to scream nonsense about not wanting to die, and how they wanted to keep their souls.

Tuning this all out Harry, in a stalking like motion, joined his cousin as she began to cut up and make a meal for the others. Seeing as while at the moment he couldn’t actual teach the other four how to cook he could at the very least make them a meal; as he wasn’t one to let someone go hungry if he could help it.

Though while Sunako seemed to be handling the main courses Harry decided to cook the side dishes as well as a large dessert; after all he was always best at making deserts. Hell, more often the not there were fights over the deserts he made. Not to mention Harry truly loved making deserts and things similar to deserts. Both because he loved sweets, period, and because when it came to making deserts Harry usually had free rain to let his artistic side out; this time was no exception.

Once both Sunako and he had finished all the food and had it set out on the table for the others the both stepped back to see their reactions. After all the both of them had set aside some food for themselves so they didn't have to worry about being hungry later, and Harry really wanted to see if they like the food both Sunako and he had made.

 Call it what you will but Harry always loved to see other people enjoying the food he had made; and he felt Sunako was the same way.  They didn't have to wait long, and Harry had to fight back a blush as he found out just how well they liked both the dinner as well as the deserts that had been made.

 In fact, Harry was sure if he had blinked, he would have missed all the food they had made suddenly disappeared. Honestly, those guys had eaten all the food faster the Ron ever had, but at least they had done so in a much neater and more sophisticated manner then Ron ever could have; even when he was eating at his neatest.

So that was a plus, even if Harry was beginning to wonder just how much food they could put away as the table had been fully packed not just moments ago. Which also made him wonder how much food would they all go through in a month, and if they would have to ration the food in question as from what he was told his aunt only left a monthly food budget. A budget that before Harry had been sure was plenty enough for all of them. But now he wasn’t completely sure about that; not after seeing how much those four could put away.

After everything was eaten and they all were resting a bit Harry decided that now would be a good time to get the introductions out of the way. After all he couldn't just be calling the group in front of him: the taller blonde teen, the shorter blonde one, the red head one, or the dark haired one. No matter how much easier that may be.

Because that just wouldn't fit once he started meeting other people; even if he honestly didn't want to meet others at the moment. So, knowing this Harry looked at the four teens in front of him, as well as at his cousin Sunako and in the calmest tone he could manage at the moment told them.

"My name Harry, I'm here because my aunt invited me hear and told me I'd have a chance to meet my cousin Sunako. I'd say it is nice to meet you, but I honestly don't know the four of you enough to form an option about you yet, and until I do, I can’t say if it's nice to know you or not." This got Harry rapidly blinking eyes before the smaller blonde teen gave a smile that Harry swore had sparkles around I as he spoke up.

"My name is Yukinojo Toyama, please call me Yuki. It's nice to meet you Harry and I hope that we can become friends, so you can learn to trust us."

Next was the red head whom Harry swore literal roses popping up around him as he spoke; making Harry wonder if they knew about magic or not. And if so, would the know about him, about his magic? Would he have to tell them about his magic then or could he still keep it hidden like had planned.

"And my name is Ranmaru Morii, call me Ranmaru. it's nice to meet you as well Harry-kun. And I am sure once you get to know me, you'll love me just as much as all my little kittens do."

After Ranmaru spoke the dark-haired teen sitting beside him spoke up; fortunately, there seemed to be no sparkles or roses around him as he spoke. Making Harry’s mind immediately dub this one the more serious one; something that was supported further by the tone he spoke in.

"My name is Takenaga Oda, call me Takenage. It's nice to meet you, and I hope we can both form positive relations with each. As we all get to know one another better than we currently do." Then lastly went the taller blonde, who seemed to be literally licking his plate clean before he spoke up. And as he did Harry felt his eyebrow twitch slightly. Feeling the approval, he had been feeling early due to his actions with Sunako rapidly disappear as the more words left the blonde’s in question mouth

"Names Kyohei, call me that, and honestly I don't care if you like me or not. It's not like I need your approval for anything." But in the end Harry decided to ignore him, after all Kyohei was right he didn't need his approval for anything. And at least now he had names to go with the faces of everyone; not to mention a small idea of their personalities as well.

Harry was taken from his thoughts on the others and how their introductions gave Harry an insight on what they could be like when Sunako spoke up. Having been hiding behind Harry during the introductions, muttering about radiant creatures of light to Harry's confusion; as he really had no idea what she meant. But figured it was something about all the sparkles or roses the four seemed to randomly give off at different points; or the aura the four seemed to have in one way or another.

"I- I am sorry about earlier. Okay?" Then upon seeing everyone staring at her started to quickly back away while muttering out.

“Well- bye" To Harry's amusement. An amusement that was cut shot as Kyohei called out for her to wait, and as Ranmaru began to speak out; confirming Harry's believes of him being a bit of playboy or large flirt as he did so.

"You know Sunako when you were cooking you set my aflame, you didn't look so bad from behind. I can see you have potential…and Harry the way you moved earlier it was so graceful almost like you were dancing as you set everything up. I can see you have the same potential as you cousin does." Harry hearing this and hearing the cheering from the others felt his unseen eyebrow start to twitch once more and couldn't stop his fingers from clenching into a fist with the desire to punch someone.

A desire that got just that much more stronger as Ranmaru continued speaking taking no notice of either Harry or Sunako's reaction to what he was saying. Then again no one else seemed to notice how uncomfortable both cousins were getting either as they simply continued to cheer on what the redhead was saying.

"Now let's see what under those bangs and all those bandages you two have." This was said with a flirty wink directed at Sunako. But before Harry could react the way he wanted to, which most likely would have been violent in some way; especially if Ranmaru actually touched him like he looked like he was going to. His cousin shouted out NO and tried to take of running to avoid having anyone seeing her face.  Which in turn caused all the others to turn all their attention to her instead of both of them like he had been. Not to mention as Sunako attempted to run was at the same time cause Kyohei to grab her arm to stop her from running off.

Then the next thing Harry knew was that there was chase going on between Sunako and Kyohei. As the teen in question tried to put his cousin's bangs into a ponytail and out of her face. Letting loose cries of, I showed you mine now it's time for you to show me your and similar things, making Harry feel an eerier calm cover him as he decided. Yeah, you know what forget about the help earlier I really don't like that man. Before he tore after them; his raising blood lust pouring off him as he did so.

However, it seemed he had arrived too late to stop Kyohei from doing anything because as Harry arrived in the kitchen, he was treated to the sight of his cousin rubbing flour off her face and racing up the stairs after giving everyone else a good look at her face.

Harry seeing how upset Sunako was and hearing the comments the others were giving her was about to storm over there and give them a piece of his mind, that is before Kyohei turned to him and said.

"Well, are you going to take of the bandages or am I going to have to make you." Hearing this Harry gave a bone chilling snarl before spitting out.

"I'm not taking off these bandages, and if you try, I'll take those scissors you have and shove them straight up your ass! I should do that anyway for what you did to my cousin! You do realize that no means no and if she didn't want to do something you had no right to force her!" This said Harry spun around and rushed back up the stairs to see if said cousin was alright after everything.

In the end it seemed that rushing up the stairs wasn't' necessary as Sunako wasn't as effected by what had happened as Harry feared she had been. And Harry found himself losing the anger he had been feeling and gaining back a good deal of humor as he saw his cousin coming back to the stairs wearing a heavy cloak; similar to the one he currently had on.

Humor that grew to outright amusement as he heard the others reactions to what she was wearing. Not to mention the fact he heard one of them say something to the person on the other end of the phone; which Harry had heard ringing from up the stairs. A someone if the reactions from the three that Harry could now see was on the cough must have been his aunt.

 


	4. chapter four

Boy-who-conquered meets Wallflower

Disclaimer- I do not own or make any money off of Harry Potter, or Wallflower.

**Chapter four**

It was Harry second day in Japan, and it was after he had spent his first night in his aunt's house; having rather quickly passed out after retiring the night before. Exhausted from everything that had happened the day before; including all the traveling he had done to get to Japan in the first place. But honestly, what could Harry say but the bed had been calling him like a siren call and Harry had answered it.

Sadly, despite how much he wanted to stay with the siren call of the bed he hadn't actually been able to keep himself in said bed; hadn't really been able to do so for several years now. Even when he exhausted himself as badly as he had done so the night before. And even potions to help with sleep didn't seem to help with this fact.

Seeing as, no matter how drained he still felt that he was, Harry had gotten up around the time he had long since had gotten to accustom to raising up at; even if there was no longer a reason to be getting up as earlier as he was. Which was around 4:30 in the morning, a time Harry knew everyone else was still deep in their sleep. Something that was both a blessing and a curse to Harry at times.

Knowing this, Harry had to groan slightly, as he ran his hand through his head; trying to dispel the sleepiness he was still feeling. Inwardly cursing the fact that he had never been able to break his ingrown habit of waking up as early as he did. A habit that had been built on his own survival and had only grown from there. Because of this, Harry had never really been able to actual go back to sleep after waking up the first time; no how much he tried to otherwise.

Mainly because his body constantly remembered the danger, he had been in the times he had done so before, and instinctively wouldn't let him fall in that pattern again. On the same note though because of this Harry's body had gotten used to running and perfuming on a lot less sleep than most people needed; something that had been a large boon to him during the war. Plus, Harry found after a few minutes of waking up, he would find himself no longer sleepy; all he needed to do was give it a little time.

Usually when he had gotten up in England, Harry would have gone for a run, done some of the warm ups he had learned during his training or even practice more of his magic, but at the moment Harry really couldn't do any of that. Despite how doing so sounded really satisfying at the moment; given he hadn't been able to do so for the last couple of days. And he was really starting to itch to get back to his training; as the paranoia he had gotten during the war was screaming at him for not doing so.

But right now, he just simply couldn't do so; no matter antsy he was to do so. He simply couldn't run, because he didn't know the area well enough to do so; meaning he easily get lost if he tried. Which considering the fact he didn't know anyone who could help him find his way back to this house, and that he had plans for what he had to do later, wouldn't be something he could to

And while he could do his warm ups or practice with his more mundane like skills in the open, he still couldn't do that here yet. Mainly because he, at least at the time, hadn't gotten a place to do so in. Added to this fact that he couldn't practice his magic because he couldn't use any of his magic without fear of being tracked down; which was something he couldn't afford to happen.

Which meant that currently Harry was out of ideas of what to do with the current free time he had. Seeing as he couldn't even do his wood carving as at the moment he was at a pause in the work where he needed to replace and get more supplies before he could do anything else with it.

So, with nothing to do, and still hours before anyone else got up Harry decide that he might as well get ready for the day; it was in the end something to actual do. After all, his Aunt had told him rather he liked it or not he would be going to school here; as it would be too suspicious to do other words. At least according to his aunt, it would be.

Hell, he had been informed that he would be going in the same classes as his cousin, and the others, despite the slight age difference between them. If only because Harry's aunt knew about Harry's school situation.

Or to be more precise the fact that Harry hadn't gone to a regular school in years and even then it had been a really challenging school that he had been going to; in fact, it had been rated one of the worst schools in his area. Something that had made Harry that much happier he had left said school before he had been forced to depend on it.

But still, the fact he was still going to a school, a muggle school at that, was something that made Harry feel mixed emotions. One, and the first emotion he felt once find this out, was extremely grateful for the fact, despite the pain and headache it had cost him, Harry had kept up with his more mundane education during his summer vacations from Hogwarts. Even if at first it was because he had to do his cousin Dudley's summer and make up work.

Then the second, and next major emotion he felt was that, against his will, Harry found himself dreading going back to school. Terrified of the people that would be there, the fact they would be crowding him, possible touching him. And worse yet how he would react to all of this, as Harry knew he could react rather violently when his phobia acted up. Something he didn't want to happen as, no matter how he acted at time, Harry didn't want to hurt a complete stranger, for something they hadn't known not to do.

Meaning Harry was honestly terrified of what he could or would do on reflex to someone of this school. Which could either lead to him seriously harming someone or if not that exposing himself to whoever was out there looking for him. Which in turn meant that if he didn't want this happening Harry would have to do his best to control himself, and his reactions, while he was in this school; something Harry knew was going to be more than a challenge for himself.

At the same time, he was extremely grateful for the fact he would be going a few grades lower than his actual seventeen-year-old self should be. Mainly because, despite the face he had been doing his cousin's school work, and a little more than that, Harry didn't think he would be able to keep up with the Japanese standards of what his age should know. So, having to be in a level below that would be a bit easier for him, which in turn would hopeful make it so he would be as stressed when it came to keeping his fear, and battle-ready reaction time, under control.

Besides with his height, which was only a little taller than Sunako and Yuki, and the fact he was completely covered it wasn't hard to believe that Harry was the same age as his cousin, maybe even a little younger. So, it wasn't like he wouldn't fit in with his cousin's grade level as Harry knew that only his aunt knew his true age and had led everyone else to believe him and Sunako were around the same age.

Knowing this and knowing that there was nothing else he could do with the information he had. Harry decided to instead put his mind towards getting ready for the school he had for day instead.

Especially as at the moment he knew that, now when everyone else was still asleep, was the safest time to do so. With that in mind Harry decide to first take a shower. After all he wouldn't have to worry about someone walking in on him this earlier, nor would he had to worry waking someone up by doing so.

Plus, it would give Harry some time to really relax and enjoy the shower while he was at it. Something he couldn't do previous, without fear of taking too long that someone would walk-in or him or taking up all the hot water; as even if he did here there'd be plenty of time for it to refill. Which meant Harry could honestly take as long as shower as he wanted; something Harry hadn't been able to do so in a while.

Harry after his shower, which was a lot longer than he had originally planned to take as the hot water had lasted a lot longer than he had believed it would; not to mention he was a lot tenser then he had originally believed himself to have been. Still after he had taken his shower and after he had managed to get his midback length hair mostly dried as well as tightly braided to keep it out of the way; like he usually had it. Harry put on a pair of tight fitting short that fell, and clung to, the bottom of his knees, as well as an equally tight-fitting tank top. Again, similar to the clothes he now wore daily.

Once these were on Harry quickly began to apply his bandages all over his body. Having learned from experience that you needed to have some sort of clothing under said bandages; at least for comfort's sake you did. Even if said bandages did pretty much cover him from head to toe.

Though in winter he also wore clothes on top of the bandages as well as an extra layer of desperately needed warmth. Something that it was too warm to do at the moment. In fact, Harry was feeling a little warmer then he would like; which usually he solved with a cooling charm. Something that he couldn't do at the moment as he couldn't safely use his magic; luckily he did have several cases of bandages with cooling charms already build in them for the hottest days of summer.

Once Harry was fully covered and in what others had taken to calling his Mummy get up, Harry threw on his light weight cloak on. A cloak, which like some of the bandages he had, had been spelled by its maker to stay cool and headed down the stairs. That is after he cleaned up any mess, he may have made in the bathroom he used. After all it was only the polite, more than necessary, thing to do.

Harry as he headed down the stairs, could hear the others from within their rooms starting to raise; moving around as they got up for the day. Which meant that they'd be down stairs soon. Meaning, at least to him, that Harry should get started on their breakfast; and give his cousin a small break from doing so. Besides he was curious as to how they would react to a full English breakfast anyway; opposed to the more Japanese themed one he was sure his Sunako would make them.

Harry, after he had finished cooking everything, earning an odd glare/grateful look from Sunako for doing so, heard Kyohei, Ranmaru, Yuki, and Takenaga joining Sunako down stairs. Surprising his cousin as they did so if the startled scream of radiant creatures, and pulling herself further inside her heavy cloak, meant anything.

This caused Harry to give a slight smile before he started to bring the breakfast dishing out to the dining room; where everyone else was currently waiting for their meal in. Once he got there Harry was treated to the sight of the four teenage boy's face's looks of surprise as they took in the food he was bringing in.

But as Harry quickly found out that it was mainly that they were surprised that it was already done then what he had made. Though they were rather startled about the type of food he had made, along with the amount of food; seeing as Harry made the usually amount, he made when he had been at Dursely's house hold.

Which hopefully be enough for them, though if they would like it as much as the food his cousin had made the other night, he wasn't so sure about. In fact, the only thing he was sure of was that before Harry could even blink all four of them were at the table ready to eat. All of the obviously looking forward to eating what Harry had made.

Seeing this and feeling a sense of satisfaction that the food he made was appreciated Harry began to set the table. His cousin working right alongside him, doing the same thing he was; having left just seconds ago to get the remained of the food that was still in the kitchen.

Once all of the food was down, and the table was set, both Sunako and Harry watched, as in a similar fashion as the night before, the food quickly disappeared. Something that once more made Harry find himself grateful for the fact that he had already set aside some food for both his cousin as well as himself before he had even brought the food out to the others. Or else he feared that he, and Sunako, wouldn't be able to get anything to eat with the large appetites the others seemed to have. Though on a side note Harry was rather happy they seemed to really enjoy the English breakfast he had made for them. Even if it was probably a bit heavier then what they were used to. Making Harry become that much more determined to learn how to make more of this countries food then he currently knew.

After all the food he had made was gone, and after both he and his cousin had also eaten their own share, Harry decided that since he was already ready, that he might as well clean up a little bit as everyone else got ready for the day. Seeing as unlike him, who had already gotten dress and gotten everything he needed for school already earlier this morning, the others still had things they needed to do.

So, with that in mind Harry began to gather all the dirty dishes to put in the sink, so he could wash them up. Because he knew if he didn't do this it would be Sunako that would do so, and he still wanted to give his cousin a break seeing as she didn't look any more eager to go to school then Harry himself was.

Besides even if Sunako wasn't going to do a whole lot to physically get ready for school, seeing as she looked to be ready, she still needed time to get herself ready mentally; time Harry had already spent dong while he was in the shower. And time Sunako hadn't had yet.

It was while doing this, and actually being on the last of said dishes, that Harry sudden heard a female scream coming from in the dining room; where Harry had left his cousin in. With instincts still running strong from the war he had just been in, not to mention more of a strong sense of protectiveness that he had felt in a long while, Harry in a blink of an eye had the nearest butcher knife in his hand. Before, in a blink of an eye, he was already in the next room where the scream was coming from; ready to deal with what was causing it.

Only to freeze in both shock and disbelieve at the scene in front of him, as he saw just what the reason for said screaming was. For it seemed that the four male teens, that had been living in his aunt house before him or Sunako had arrived, had decided that it would be best if Sunako cut her bangs before she went to school. Something which Sunako hadn't agreed with this in the least bit; which was why she had screamed as loudly as she had. Catching Harry's attention, and utter worry, as she did so.

Harry seeing this felt his unseen eyebrow twitch and had to quickly put the blade in his hand down before he did something he might not quite regret with it; like throwing it at someone's head.

At the same time as he did this Harry quickly noticed that he was starting to get a headache. One that got worse as something deep within his gut told him that this was most likely going to be a common occurrence. Not to mention as he realized that this type of drama was something that he would have to regrettable get used to; oh the joy.

Still the fact he had come in there as quickly as he had, let alone armed like he had been, hadn't gone unnoticed by the others; not by a long shot. Seeing as they were now as far away from both him and Sunako as they could get; while still being in the same room that is. It seemed Harry still frightened them a bit. Which most likely hadn't been helped by the murderous aura he had just been giving off, or the fact he had been holding a very sharp looking blade for that matter.

But all too soon in Harry opinion they had calmed down from his sudden entrance and were back to trying to get Sunako to cut her bangs. While at the same time trying to convince Harry that he really needed to remove the bandages he was wearing.

Though they did seem more instant on Harry removing his bandages then they were about his cousin cutting her bangs; at least at the moment they were. Which as he thought about it, Harry really put down to curiosity then anything else. See as unlike Sunako, they hadn't as of yet seen what Harry actually looked like.

However, the other's suggestions weren't going over well for either one of the people they were trying to convince to change; seeing as they didn't want to change. No matter what their aunt may have to say about that matter. And in Harry case, he was not going to let someone else say how he should look or behave, ever again. Something that seemed to really only be noticed by Kyohei as he bluntly told the others.

"Oh, just lay off if you guys. If those two don't want to change, which it looks like they don't, then there isn't anything you can do that will make them!" hearing this caused Harry to look at the blonde with disbelieve eyes. Wasn't he one of the first ones to bring up, cutting Sunako's hair and him removing his bandages? And wasn't he the biggest supporter among his group, who wanted both him and Sunako to become a lady and/or Gentleman, so he could get free rent? Wasn't he? Or did he really expect Harry to believe he imagined all those other things from just the night before?

Still despite this, and not really believing that Kyohei was actually being completely truthful with what he had just said, Harry could say he was starting to get a bit more respect for said teen in question. As he was getting rather uncomfortable with how close the others had been getting when they were trying to get him to remove his bandages, as well as question why he wore the bandages in the first place.

Though if Kyohei was able to keep the respect he was earning from Harry was another thing altogether. Seeing as recently the teen in question had usually either earned his wrath or a small amount of his respect in a back and forth motion since he had first met him.

Not to mention Harry was strongly starting to get the feeling that he would both like and dislike said teen. That something about Kyohei was screaming all sorts of warnings to Harry; raising the hairs on the back of his creature's sides neck. Rather they be good or not Harry wasn't completely sure about.

The others however didn't give a rather deadpan look directed at Kyohei, nor did they seem to be having an inner battle about anything, like Harry currently was. Instead they reacted to what Kyohei had just said in their own way. Screaming at him that he needed to stop being so nonchalant, and then they started to scream about what they would do about the rent. Hearing this Harry decided that for now he would tune them out and help his cousin. After all it wasn't like what they were saying was directed at him in anyway.

Though before he did tune the all out completely Harry was able to hear Takenaga mention something about how the plumbing upstairs was broken and until it was fixed they would all have to use the one downstairs. Making Harry feel rather grateful that he had used the downstairs one this morning instead of the upstairs one; even if it was only because he hadn't wanted to wake anyone else up by using the upstairs one.

Who knows what would have happened if he had done otherwise. Especially consider he had no idea how said bathroom was broken, if could have shot out pure icy water at him or something like that. Which if he wasn't expecting it would have caused him to react in some way; most likely loudly.

Harry, as he watched his cousin to make sure she was alright, began to get vaguely worried about the fact she got nose bleeds every time she looked at the others faces. As that could very well end up being deadly for her if it continued. Even if a small part of him found it rather amusing at the same time, as it seemed to the others away from her awhile; just like she seemed to want.

Though at the same time Harry found himself more interested in the fact he could hear Sunako mutter about how she didn't need to change, and how she wouldn't change; no matter what the radiant creatures may think of that. Something Harry agreed with but at the same time was starting to get a slowly growing sense of dread as to why Sunako may feel the way she did. As no one reacted the way his cousin did without have a reason to it.

A feeling that only grew stronger and began to grow a sense of anger alongside it, when Yuki brought up the fact that it would be easier for all of them if Sunako told them why she felt the need to hide her face. Why she had become the way she had, as from what their aunt had told the boys Sunako hadn't always been the way she was.

Something Harry both agreed and disagreed with seeing as he too hid his face and didn't want to bring up why he did so to anyone else yet either. Especially not to those he really didn't know all too well, or trust in the least bit; at least not for the most part. But at the same time felt it might be easier for his cousin if she told other what was going on.

Honestly it made him feel like a blood hypocrite as he thought about it. As he knew if he was in her shoes, she wouldn't be saying anything, even if at the same time he did want her to open up; at least to him.

Harry wasn't so lost in thought, about if he was a hypocrite or not, that he didn't notice when both Kyohei and Sunako began to argue over rather or not Sunako should tell them why she felt the need to hide her face. And found himself wondering if the reason the two argued as much as they did was because they were both equally as stubborn as the other. Even if he felt even more hypocritical after thinking this. After all he was pretty stubborn himself; more so then most others he had met.

Though that feeling of being rather hypocritical himself disappeared, and was replaced with anger, when he saw Kyohei holding Sunako doll Hiroshi-kun, whom Harry knew his cousin adored, out the window demanding that his cousin answer his question.

Harry never dealt well with blackmail or threats to those he cared about, and the war hadn't made him any better at it in any way. If anything, it made him just that much worse when it came to reacting to it; especially when it was directed at those he cared about. And Harry once more found himself reacting before he could stop himself. Not that he would honestly have stopped himself or changed what he had done if he had thought about it for bit either.

So, there was no hesitation in his movements as Kyohei was suddenly sent flying away from the window, slamming into the wall on the opposite side of said window. Meanwhile as this happened Harry had Hiroshi-kun gently laying in his hands; all done in one smooth nearly unseen movement.

Once he did this Harry found himself quickly handing Hiroshi-kun to his grateful cousin. Then after doing this Harry turned to the others, who were pretty much frozen looking at him wide eyed in disbelieve, and upon see that Kyohei was about to start screaming at him, not to mention looked moments away from attacking him, icily bit out.

"I don't care if it is only a doll to you. That Doll is precious to my little cousin and I will not let you use it to blackmail her to get what you want from her!" This seemed to take the air out of Kyohei's sails as he looked away from Harry's glare before muttering out.

"I wasn't blackmailing anyone. I just wanted to know why she felt the need to hide her face so much…not to mention why you feel the need to do so as well…nothing more than that, nothing to do with blackmail." Harry was about to give another biting response to what had just been said, when he heard his cousin say in a rather small voice.

"Alright, I'll tell you." Harry hearing this licked his lips nervously. He did want to know what happened to his cousin but at the same time he didn't want to push her into telling him or the others, if doing so could possible hurt her. Just like he didn't want the others to push him to know his story. Still it seemed that Sunako was, at least at the moment, willing to share her story; so instead of saying anything else he just listened to what she had to say. Respecting her decision even if he wasn't going to follow it himself.

(A.N- Also I am going to be changing Sunako's story a bit to give her more of a reason to be the way she is, even if it is basically the same story in the long run.)

"I-I…well, there was a boy…" Here Sunako paused and everyone leaned into further listen to what she had to say.

"And he wasn't just any boy… and no despite how that sounds I'm not trying to make him sound more special then he already was." This was said with a slightly sarcastic edge to his cousins still nervous tone, showing Harry the spine of steel, he knew she had. Though at the same time Harry had a strange tightening in his stomach as his cousin continued what she was saying. He got the feeling he really wouldn't like what was going to be said next; and he was right.

"In fact, I had actually been pretty good friends with him for a while before this happened. Had been for a couple of years even…long enough to believe that I had fallen in love with him. And at the same time, I thought he had also fallen in love with me. Only it didn't turn out like I had hoped." Here Sunako stopped and gave a rather dark laugh as she clenched her fists tight enough to actually draw blood from her nails.

"Not in the least bit…. I told him that I loved him, I had thought it's all go down like some sort of fairytale fantasy…. but instead…. he told... he called me ugly. I had thought…our friendship and…." Here Sunako trailed off, and while the others had asked for her to continue and ask if that was all, Harry knew that her story was over and felt like hunting someone down. Even more so when Sunako decided to add on.

"Before that I had really cared about my appearance. Before that, I had done everything most girls did to look nice. I took care of my skin, I dieted to stay a nice weight, and did everything I could think of to look nice. But after that…. after all the effort I had put into looking nice, it turned out to get me nowhere, turned out to be so worthless by someone I loved…I figured what was the point of trying at all. What was the point in worrying about my face? What was the point in caring about my appearance at all? After all, if I didn't look in a mirror I didn't have to see? I didn't have to compare? "Here Harry could see that Sunako really wasn't talking to them anymore but was talking to herself more than anything else.

Knowing this and knowing that his cousin was at the moment lost in the memory of what had happened to her before. Lost in the pain of having someone she had thought she could trust and love, pretty much spitting on her. Went over and wrapped his arms around her; offering his cousin some family love. As he did this Harry could hear the others offering Sunako their sympathy's or at least they were until Kyohei added.

"I don't get in? Why act like this over one guy?" Harry knew it was the wrong thing to say, even if he agreed with it to some degree, and this was proven when Sunako stiffened before pulled herself out of his arms and screamed out at all of them.

"It only takes one GUY! Now get out!" Before shoving them all out of her room and shutting the door behind her; leaving all of the starring at said shut door after she had done so.

After the door had been shut on them Harry heard the others beginning to discuss what they had just been told. As they did this Harry felt something loosen in his chest when he heard that everyone there was actually really disgusted about what they had heard in Sunako's story. To be more precise they were disgusted with the boy who had dared called Sunako ugly. Once more bringing up Harry's opinion of all of them as they spoke out against said boy. At the same time made him want to perhaps to start to opening up about telling his own story to them in the future; though if it was the true one or the more muggle friendly one Harry wasn't so sure about

Harry was brought back into the conversation about what had happened to Sunako when both Yuki and Kyohei noticed something. Yuki noticed the time, and how they really didn't have much time to get ready for school.

While Kyohei remembered they hadn't heard just why Harry wore what he did and became determined to find out just why that was. Not to mention became just that much more determined to find out what Harry looked like underneath said bandages as well. But fortunately for both Harry and Kyohei, there wasn't any time for him to begin to question Harry; like he wanted to. Not if Kyohei wanted to have time to get ready for school that is.

So, for the first time in a long time Harry found himself once more being grateful for the fact he had to go to school. Even if at the same time he was getting the feeling that said school would be a large headache for him. Instead of the escape it had been when he had been living with the Dursley's. Nor would it be nearly as entertaining for him as Hogwarts had been; though on that note Harry wasn't sure if that was good thing or a bad thing.

Though Harry couldn't help but find it a bit amusing that when he heard Ranmaru bring up Kyohei taking a shower just as the ten in question was debating ignoring the fact he needed to get ready for school and question Harry anyway.

An amusement that grew slightly as Kyohei quickly storming off to take said shower especially after it was suggested he could go first. Obviously, the teen in question really loved his showers; and was going to take full advantage of being able to be the first one in said shower. Not that Harry could honestly blame him seeing how relaxing said showers could be. Luckily, he had already taken his, so he didn't have to worry about having to take a quick one like everyone else would now.

The earlier amusement Harry had felt about the showers had died a quick and firry death not that long after it occurred. In fact, Harry found himself restraining his urge to attack, something that was further helped by the fact he currently had both Ranmaru and Takenaga either side of him to stop him from attacking. Something that had been happening since he had heard about what had just recently happened.

It seemed Sunako hadn't heard Takenaga mention the fact they would all be sharing the downstairs showers and had walked in on Kyohei while he was showering. Which had done because she had been going to take a shower herself.

It was an incident that left Sunako upstairs freaked out and laying in a puddle of her own blood from where she had a nose bleed, and left Kyohei on the coach wearing little more than a bathrobe as he spoke about what had happened.

Harry knew it was an accident, and that neither Sunako or Kyohei had wanted it to happen to them. Which was the only reason he wasn't lashing out like the others seemed to fear he would have done when he found out just what had happened to his cousin.

But at the same time, he found it hard not to react when everything that was being said. In fact, Harry literally felt the last of his temper snap when he heard Ranmaru's latest comment to Kyohei after said blond teen had screamed that while she hadn't heard about the shower, she had most definitely seen him.

"Aww did she…well tell me, did you see as well?" Unfortunately, before Harry could actual get his hands on the perverted red head, as he had lunged to do so, he was grabbed from behind by both Kyohei, and Takenaga.

This action caused Harry to temporarily freeze up as he fought against his touch phobia that was attempting to overwhelm him because of the sudden touch he was now under. Before he made himself push past it the fear he was feeling and get out of the two's hold instead.

Something that had been helped majorly by the fact the two that had been hold him hadn't actually been touching his bare skin when they had grabbed him. Once he was free Harry simply gave the now white faced Ranmaru a look, one that nearly sent him running, before spitting out.

"Don't talk about my cousin like that!" After this was said Harry completely shrugged off the arms were still slightly holding him back, from where he had previously freed himself, and stormed off; ignoring the voice behind him as he did so. Ignoring the fact that Ranmaru actually seemed to be apologizing to him, and the fact the other three seemed to be scolding the teen for what he had just said at the same time. Right now, he just needed to get away from it all before the combination of his anger and his touch phobia got the best of him.

Something he really didn't want to happen as Harry was sure nothing good would come of a combination like that. And despite it all Harry didn't want to scare anyone around him, not when he still felt there was a chance he could learn to both trust as well as respect everyone that was in the house.

-scene change- scene change- scene change- scene change- scene change- scene change-

Harry found his earlier believes he had about school, and how it be a headache for him, to be a serious underestimation of how bad it was going to be for him. If anything else, it seemed more like a nightmare come to live for him, more than anything else.

As it seemed Yuki, Takenaga, Ranmaru and Kyohei were all highly popular; more so then he had thought they were going to be at any rate. And when it came to the female half of the school's population, that was really proven with the sheer number of fangirls that they all had screamed for them right outside of said school.

Fangirls, which were something Harry had long since thought to be one of the evilest things on earth, and something he had honestly believed, had hoped, he escaped from when he had started with his bandages, or if not that when he had finally left England. The only good thing he could see about this is that at least they weren't his.

As it seemed that despite how much he had hoped Harry didn't leave fangirls behind when he had left England. Which showed as the others walked into school, with him and Sunako following further behind, them.

Because as soon as Yuki, Takenaga, Ranmaru and Kyohei entered the school gates a large group of females screamed to be noticed by which ever boy they liked most at the moment. All of them seeming to suddenly appear the second the group made their way onto the school grounds; making Harry had to hold himself back from attacking as they did so.

As all of said fangirls began to scream Harry could help but wince back slightly as said voices did two different things, one they really pierced through Harry's head, and almost sent him into flashback of his own hellish fangirls.

Ones that Harry had only recently been able to chase off or escape from himself. Fangirls, that for that matter, were at the very least one of the reasons Harry was as bad off as he currently was. Considering the fact, they had constantly attempted to either drug him in some way or even in the more extreme cases actually attempt to kidnap him to get their demands. Not to mention all the touching they did, even when he had explicitly asked them not to.

But at the same time Harry could see that these weren't his fangirls, that in fact his bandage form, black cloak, not to mention the dark aura he was given off, seemed to actually scare the fangirls here away from him; something Harry almost felt like dancing in joy about.

While at the same time wishing that had been true to the still stubbornly clinging fangirls he had back in England. But at least here he wouldn't have any fangirls of his own. Though for some reason as he thought this Harry felt an out chill go down his spine. A chill that just didn't seem to want to go away.

A chill that made Harry just that much more eager to get into the school, so he could get it all over with just that much quick. And then hopefully both wonder and never find out just why he got the chill in the first place; as Harry really didn't want to find out what was causing said chill to begin with. Mostly because he felt that he strongly dealt with his fangirls.

However, it seemed that Harry wasn't going to get his wish in getting into the school as quick as possible. As the fangirls, that he was every so eager to escape from, seemed to be determined to block the entrance or stop that from going into the school too quickly. Much to Harry's annoyance, as he really didn't want so much attention at or around him.

Even if he was a bit creeped out by the fact that the others didn't seem to care about their fan girls hell it seemed like the eve encouraged them at several times. Something Harry had never done and made him wonder how things would have been different if he had treated his fangirls like they did. Before shaking his head inwardly he never would as knowing his luck they'd use some law he never heard of, one that hand been used in hundreds of years at that, to somehow tie him down with them. No ignoring them out right and getting as far away from them as fast as possible was the way to go when it came to Fangirls.

Though at the same time he did get a brief bit of entertainment when four goth looking girls were snapped at by Sunako. Tell them if they wanted the spot both she and Harry were at they could take it from them. Seeing as she didn't want it and she was sure Harry didn't like it anymore than she did. It seemed that his cousin liked fangirls just about as much as Harry did; which is to say not at all. Something that Harry inwardly smiling, and wishing he had known about his cousin earlier, he was sure together they could have quickly gotten rid of all the fangirls Harry once had.

At the same time Harry was sure he got more enjoyment out of the snap back at the goth fangirls in question because of how the had downgraded his cousin as if she hadn't even been there to hear him. Something Harry himself was close to snapping about to a degree before Sunako had taken it out of his hands.

A sudden call of good morning from behind them from a friendly voice, that was much calmer than the screeching of the other fangirls where still giving off, brought Harry back to where they were. Doing so, let him hear one of the fangirls say something about the person who just spoke was called Noi.

This Nori seemed to be both someone the fangirls respected more than they did each other, not to mention someone the others in their group, besides Sunako and him, knew quite well. Because Harry watched as the sea of fangirls parted and saw the fact that Yuki, Takenaga, Ranmaru and Kyohei seemed to be waiting for Noi to catch up to them.

This caused Harry to actually take the time to look at Noi to see if he could see what type of person she was. Because he got the feel with how everyone was reacting to her, not to mention the warm look he could see in Takenaga's eyes that he would be seeing her a lot more often than anyone else at the school; which meant he really wanted to know what kind of person she was. Something Harry could tell Sunako was doing as well if her cries of Nori being such a radiant creature as she hid behind him meant anything.

This Noi was a teenage girl that had long waist length reddish brown hair, with a pair of clear sea blue eyes that Harry could see even with the distance between them. she wore the school uniform but unlike a lot of the other female Harry had seen in it, she didn't shorten the skirt or otherwise adjust in it some way to appear more attractive in it; she didn't really need to.

Though the fact she didn't do so in a way to get more attention to her did cause Harry to respect her more as he knew people who looked similar to her in the wizarding world who still did everything the could to attract attention to them. Making Harry believe even more firmly in the fact that he cared in personality then appearances then he had done so before.

Noi, also gave off a friendly accepting aura that Harry found himself not disliking. In fact, he got the feeling that he could easily like her as a friend if he got to know her. Maybe even gain a more sister like feeling to her after a while, just like he was really starting to gain for Sunako herself.

After noticing all of this Harry was about to say something only to be left blinking slightly when the four teens who had been waiting for Noi at the point suddenly took off running to the school. And then as the fangirls who had first parted for Noi all took off saying something about not having a chance now that she was there.

Seeing and hearing this Harry couldn't help but blink at the suddenness of it all. He hadn't been expecting that. And some part of him wish he had so he could have taken off as well as he could feel that there was now suddenly more attention on him then there had been before.

Nor was he expecting Noi to quickly walk over to where Sunako and him were standing, with Kyohei actually standing a little behind his cousin. Before she began to rapidly speak to the both of them; acting as if she was really happy to see the both of them as she did so. Despite the fact she didn't know either one of them, or the fact they had never even heard of her in return. And despite the fact that neither Sunako or Harry looked to be really enthusiastic about her being right in front of them like she currently was.

"So, your name is Sunako right, and your is Harry correct? Hello, my name is Noi, it is so nice to meet the two of you!" Whatever Noi might have said next after she said this Harry wasn't sure of. Because she was interrupted before she could say anything else as Sunako had a nose bleed.

Which Harry had noticed happened whenever she looked in the face of those she called radiant creatures and caused him to wonder if perhaps the nosebleeds were self-made or an unconscious use of Magic; because Harry was so sure he could feel some type of magic in his cousin.

Making him wonder if his cousin was what the goblins would call an inwardly witch where all her magic was inside her and couldn't be used outside her body like in a wand or potions. Which was why his cousin would never be accepted in either a magical school or in the magical wizard as a whole as inwardly witches or wizards where often mistaken for Squibs. It would explain some of the things he had seen happen around his cousin. Not to mention some of the things he had read about happening to both with her father and mother.

Those thoughts aside Harry noted that Noi actually looked worried and seemed to honestly care about the fact that Sunako got a nose bleed while talking to her because it was with a generally shocked but worried tone that she asked his cousin.

"Oh my gosh are you okay!" Sunako's reaction to this had Harry smiling faintingly, something that he noticed that he was actually doing more often than he had back in England in a long while, as she wiped her nose before replying in a rather deadpan manner.

"Yeah, I'm fine. That's just what happens when I run in to radiantly beautiful people." Noi hearing this gave a blush and gave a squeal that had Harry wanting to cover his ears. It seemed she was really pleased with what Sunako had said, and honestly Harry couldn't say he blamed her for that. It was a rather nice complement; however odd it may have been. What with the nose bleed and all.

Then before Harry could put a word in or remind everyone that they really did need to get into the school seeing as he knew that the bell would be ringing soon. Noi turned to Kyohei and after a few words exchanged between the two of them actually began to argue; something Harry got the feeling was something often. If the looks exchanged between everyone who knew the two of them said anything.

Seeing this Harry could honestly say, at the moment at least, that action most likely put Noi on the good side of his books. Considering he was still pretty upset with the blond with what he considered the bathroom incident; even if it hadn't necessarily been his fault. And no Harry didn't feel like letting it go; at least not until Sunako herself did. As if she let it go, Harry really had no reason to hold on to it; as it was her that had been upset to begin with.

Fortunately, or unfortunately in the cases of those who we really starting to enjoy the arguments between Noi and Kyohei, before they could really start to argue, Kyohei seemed to remember they had to get to school and grabbed Sunako, who quickly grabbed him, before dragging the both of them inside said school.

As they did this Noi waved goodbye to them, and Harry someone how got the feeling that he had just entered the gates of hell itself. The closing of the doors to the school only seemed to reaffirm that idea in his head as Harry swore they sounded like they had locked behind them as the closed. Telling Harry without any words needed that there was no escape.

All too soon in Harry opinion, he found himself standing in front of a class room with Sunako standing at his side. Something which happened because their Aunt had made sure the two of them were in all the same classes together. Which Harry was actually really grateful for seeing as despite how much Harry had attempted to over the last couple of years, he wasn't sure if he could actual be able to keep up with the grade level his age was in. Still right now, they were being introduced in their first class.

"This Is Sunako Nakahara and Harry Nakahara they're cousins, and they are, our new transfer students…um please treat them well." This is when Harry got the reaction he had been waiting for all along. As, almost as one, the class began to whisper harshly to each other.

About how both Sunako and him were creepy. How the room now felt colder now that the two of them were in it, how they both had dark auras of maliciousness around them and how the lights seemed to go out around them. How he was probably not even human, but a witch's puppet wrapped in bandages; with Sunako being the witch in question.

Not to mention how the others in the class would look at them, as they walked to the back to their seats, before quickly looking away in fear. Something Harry honestly didn't find himself minding as long as they would leave him alone. And would most likely just leave them both be instead of bothering them like they would have if they weren't 'too scary'; like they currently were in their classmate's minds.

Once Harry and Sunako where in their seats Harry had expected that would be ignored or avoided by anyone else besides the braver teachers asking them questions. Like the earlier reactions they had gotten had hinted at not moments ago. This however was proven utterly wrong when only minutes after sitting down both he had his cousin's eyes were assaulted by the flashing of a nearby camera.

This caused Sunako to jump slightly and caused Harry to resist the urge to get as far away from the cameras range as he possible could. Just like he had done in the wizarding world when he found out he simply couldn't just blow up the cameras taking his pictures; as that somehow was against the laws or something like that.

This urge got just that much stronger when the person taking the pictures, a teen with slicked back black hair and thick round glasses, began to speak to them; mike in hand. Sounding remarkable similar to the reporters who had constantly hounding Harry since after the final battle had ended as he did so.

"Our paper is running is running a spot light on the two transfer students who came to school with the four most beautiful boys of our school!" Then another teen, who looked similar to the one that had just been talking. only slightly shorter and with slightly longer hair, not to mention he one that had been holding the camera to begin with, called out.

"Say cheese!" and went to take a better picture of the two cousins only for said cousins to call out in unison.

"No! no pictures." And while Harry moved out of the way to ensure that his picture wouldn't be taken Sunako stayed in her seat. At least until she was told.

"Aww now come on you must be pretty cute if those four let you walk with them...now let's see you face." Something Sunako didn't take well to and tore out of her seat, and out of the classroom door before they could even try to take another picture of her; Harry happily following after her as she did so. He really didn't want the attention that his picture would bring, hell if he could he didn't want any attention what so ever. Even if at the same time dresses as he was doing, did bring attention to him however it was more of the horror fear filled, let's stay far way from, kind of attention; which he could deal with.

However, Harry felt a familiar chill go down his spine as he heard that voice scream out behind them, 'I want those faces on today's front-page news!' and hearing that Harry knew he, along with Sunako, where now going to be hunted down by the school's paparazzi something he had all but begged to leave behind in England.

Harry knowing from personal experience how relentless reporters could be, not to mention how resourceful they could be at the worst of times, grabbed Sunako's hand and took off at top speeds. All the while encouraging his cousin to run as fast as she could away from the reporters now chancing them as he did so.

They were running at top speeds trying to escape from what was following behind them. Unfortunately, remarkably similar to the chase that had happened the night he had first arrived in Japan, Harry didn't know the school there were running in at all. Or else he would have been able to make it so both him and his cousin could escape the reporters in question just that much sooner.

But seeing as he didn't know the school, nor did he have a good idea as to just where to turn to shake them off their tail, Harry was just going on his gut feelings as he knew taking quick turns and continuing running would make it just that much easier to duck into one of the classrooms to escape those that were chasing them.

It was just his and Sunako's luck that when they did duck into a classroom that it happened to be a science classroom, an advance biology one if Harry had to guess. Due to all the animals in preservatives that where on the shelves not to mention he posters Harry could make out on the walls of the classroom; mainly because of the advance sight he had due to a ritual he had done a year ago to fix his old eyesight. Not to mention the advance sight his creature inheritance had given him; which ended up enhancing his already enhanced eyes even more than they had been.

Sunako certainly seemed to like the classroom they were now hiding in, if her near silent squeals and calls of, 'finally a place I can feel comfortable in.' Something that caused Harry to sigh slightly and while being slightly amused at his cousin reaction couldn't help but be worried at the same time.

As he began to wonder just how they were going to get out of the situation they were both currently in. Because Harry really didn't see the school reporters giving up on this, they were too stubborn to know what no actually meant, and Harry was sure that wasn't just his utter hatred for reporters speaking; for the most part at least. After all they had just pretty much called a school wide hunt for something as simple as pictures; worst yet the teachers seemed to be allowing it. Making Harry wonder what the hell was going on with this school, and what sort of put the earlier reporter had in it.

Though even as he thought this Harry knew it wouldn't do him or Sunako any good to keep going on with that line of thought. It certainly wouldn't help them escape, nor would it turn away those that were chasing them. And would have to keep chasing them as Harry knew that neither him or Sunako were willing in the least bit to let their pictures be taken or give an interview with the paper. Meaning that the rest of the day was most likely going to be some type of hell for both cousins.

This was proven true when just as they were getting a bit more comfortable, or in the case of Harry trying to think of a more thorough escape plan, they were found in said room and had only just managed to escape from the now larger crowd chasing them. A crowd Harry had found were now chasing them because the school newspaper had offered an award for a successful picture of both Sunako, and his faces; twice as much if they were together. Proving to Harry that just like fangirls, reporters were a source of pure evil in this world.

Harry could see that being chased was really starting to get to his cousin and was getting mixed feeling about all of it. One he was getting angry but knew he couldn't attack anyone chasing them, at least not while they were still at school. As that would only get in him trouble with the school and most likely bring attention to him. Though he was debating doing something after school was over, when no one could pin it on him.

Then there was the second reason his temper was going up. He couldn't stop and let them take pictures of him while Sunako escaped from them. Seeing as he really couldn't afford to get his picture taken, at least not of his face seeing as he was attempting to hide from the British wizarding world.

Because having a picture out there really wouldn't be helpful in that regard, but at the same time he wanted to protect is cousin from all of this; so, he wasn't quite sure of what to do. Which left him feeling rather frustrated by one of the easier, not to mention fastest, ideas he had about getting the reporters away from his cousin was something he couldn't do.

That is when Harry got an idea, he could attempt to take the attention of the crowd chasing them and direct them into only chasing him; giving his cousin a chance to escape. Not to mention Harry really wasn't too worried about the reporters, or the others in the crowd behind them, actually catching him. Or getting a picture of his actual face for several different reasons.

The main one being the fact that Harry had a lot more experience escaping from people, or creatures for that matter, chasing him, then the crowd chasing him did at capturing things. To put it simply Harry knew he'd be able to escape them if he was on his own.

Mainly because at the moment Harry wasn't able to run at his full speed because he didn't want to leave his cousin behind. Then there was the fact that Harry's bandages had long since been spelled in such a way that only he could remove them; making it seem like the knots on the were just to stubborn to undo to anyone else. Having been like that since pretty much when he had first putting on said bandages to begin with.

But first he needed to make sure his cousin was safe from being caught. So, with that in mind Harry flickered his eyes towards his cousin, and upon seeing a nearby classroom door. Got an idea. One he knew he had to tell Sunako; seeing as she couldn't read his mind after all. Though at the same time he'd have to do it quietly enough the ones behind them wouldn't be able to hear him. So, with that in mind Harry moved closer to his cousin and in a tone that even Sunako had to strain to hear.

"Sunako, I'm going to lead all the others away from you. I know you're getting tired and can't keep running at this speed much longer. But I'm fine I am going to do a quick turn up by that room and I want you to just a quickly get into it. If we time this right, they'll not see you do so and keep chasing me. Giving you the time, you need to catch your breath." This got Harry a nod from his cousin as the both quickly speed up to put Harry spur of the moment plan into action.

A plan which seemed to work quite well as Sunako was able to get into the room, and Harry had been able to get the crowd to continue chasing him and even managed to lose them after a good ten minutes of getting them to chase them in the opposite direction his cousin was in. Having out paced them and managed to trick them through a series of quick turns as well as a bit of free running.

Harry had felt pretty good about it all and had felt that he had been successful in protecting his cousin. That is until he found out what had happened to his cousin when she had slipped into the room he had left her in. Then all he felt was a need to both get a bit of Marauders style revenge as well as maybe resultantly thanks someone.

Not to mention a good deal of pride, as well as confusion, with his cousin actions. Pride because she stood up for herself and showed that she wasn't someone you wanted to mess with. But at the same time, he was confused as to how he should feel about the fact that, she wasn't hiding herself nearly as much anymore, and was starting to slightly recover at the same time

Thinking this Harry couldn't help but wonder if maybe he should take a page out of his cousin's book and not hide as much anymore; at least not with those they were living with. Maybe show them some trust, after all Kyohei had helped his cousin out when he couldn't; when he hadn't been there to do so.

At the same time from what the others had told him Kyohei was now sick and his cousin was currently taking care of him, at their home; alone. He couldn't help but immediately think, oh forget that.

After hearing that all Harry knew was that he had to get to their home and protect his cousin from being alone with some boy. Forget trusting them, they hadn't earned it yet. That in mind Harry jumped down from a nearby window and ran off toward his auntie's home. Leaving three stunned boys staring at his retreating figure in disbelieve. After all Harry had just leaped from the highest window the school had while at the same time had hit the ground running at speed that seemed to blur.


	5. chapter five

Boy-who-conquered meets Wallflower

**Disclaimer** \- I do not own or make any money off of Harry Potter, or Wallflower.

 

**A.N** \- My cousin has given this up, and I am taking it up because I was interested in what she had been writing. But it may take me longer to get this up as the only place I have seen anything about Wallflower is on youtube. If anyone else has a place where I can either read or watch more of this, please let me know.

** Chapter five **

                Not even slowly down the fast pace he was running at as he arrived at the manor Harry took off; heading to the inside it.  Where he knew his cousin was at the moment, pretty much by herself with one of the teens he trustiest the least in the manor. even if at the same time Harry wasn’t sure the teen in question had actually done anything to earn his distrust; besides his earlier attempt to blackmail his cousin.

Doing his best to withhold the urge to scream out his cousin’s name as he did all of this. Because honestly Harry couldn’t remember ever feeling as protective over someone as he currently was of Sunako; even if he knew he was being completely irrational in what he was doing.  

Seeing as Harry knew intelligently that his cousin at the moment really didn’t need his help, and even if she did Harry knew without a doubt she could handily herself as Sunako was just that strong. But at the same time, his heart and his very instincts, told him that he needed to be there to protect her.

Least what happened to Luna and Neville would happen to her as well; something Harry was determined to never let happen. As he knew that if he lost anyone else he cared for that it’d be the very last straw and he would shatter in such a way he’d most likely never recover from it.

                Harry once he got close enough to the manor that it was only a matter of opening to door to get in. He immediately noticed that he could hear screaming going on in there. Hearing this Harry quickly, but quietly jumped through the window. Ignoring the front door as he did so as the window in in question was where he could hear the majority of the screaming coming from.

                It was by doing this that Harry ended up where in Kyohei room, where the teen in question was apparently attempting to rest in. While he recovered from the cold he had gotten when he had gone out the night before to find them. Making Harry feel a little guilty about the fact he had gone out that night to begin with; as it really turned out to be nothing but a mistake.

                Harry once he had entered Kyohei’s room, immediately was met with a rather amusing scene of Sunako attempting to take care of Kyohei as she ran to get food and even cleaned the room. Normally Harry knew he would be anger about the fact that Kyohei seemed to be running his cousin to the ground and never seemed to be satisfied with what he got.

 But at the same time could tell Kyohei wasn’t fully aware of what he was doing as the fever he had seemed to be making his mind fuzzy. Not to mention he honestly was finding Sunako’s reaction to everything to be rather funny; even if he knew if he was in the same situation, he’d most likely be reacting very similar.  Especially as when Kyohei started to get really demanding Harry could hear his cousin muttering about strangling the teen in question.

Thought that feeling of amusement melted away pretty quickly and Harry was left with a rather odd feeling, as if his own body wasn’t sure what he should feel. All of this occurred when Kyohei muttered out something that had him freezing on his position on the window.

“Sorry…. I said I’m sorry. Don’t worry so much about last night…. I couldn’t see anything through the steam.” Hearing this Harry felt his eye brow twitch as he remembered the incident that Kyohei was talking about. And he was about to say something only to nearly fall from the window he was in in hilarity at Sunako’s reaction to what had just been said.

As his cousin froze herself for a couple of seconds before taking off in a dead run way from Kyohei screaming; as her nose began to bleed rapidly. Which again was something that Harry was both starting to see as something that was a usual thing, like the others seemed to do. While at the same time beginning to wonder if he should be worried about that none the less; as having nose bleeds like that really wasn’t something that was normal or looked healthy.

Though the fact that Kyohei had mentioned that he wanted some soup as his cousin took off did catch his attention; which he seemed to be serious about. And hearing this Harry could see how this was something that would actual be helpful when it came to dealing with a cold; so he was about to go down and make him some. After all he did make a pretty mean soup if he did say so himself.

 However as soon as he had gotten down from the window he was in, and even managed to get out Kyohie’s room unnoticed by the sick teen in question, he heard the doorbell ring. Hearing this Harry quickly went down the hall and found himself following silently behind his cousin as she went to answer the ringing door bell. He was curious as to who it was as everyone else was still at school; just like he was still supposed to be.

 It was by doing this that Harry was able to see that the person at the door was Noi, and she looked really happy to see the two of them. Which threw Harry for a minute as Noi really didn’t know either one of them and Harry wasn’t used to people just liking him out of the blue; especially not recently. And most certainly not with the get up he had taken to wearing lately. Though Harry did feel the amusement that had briefly disappear earlier return as Sunako jumped a bit when Nori Perkily said.

“Oh, hello Sunako, Harry it’s good to see the two of you.” It seemed that his cousin hadn’t noticed that Harry was following behind her and had been for a while as she gave a startled cry at this and quickly turned to see a close eyed smiling peacefully Harry giving Noi a small wave; one that was returned to him at that. Noi though didn’t seem to notice Sunako’s reaction as she after greeting them she continued what she was saying.

“Takenaga said that Kyohei was sick so I brought some get well gifts. I hope he likes them, strawberries are his favorite.” Here this Harry couldn’t help but feel that Noi really was a sweet girl and that he would get along with her.  

Though at the same time wasn’t sure if she was just being friendly to him because he was Sunako’s cousin, and she wanted to be friends with only her, or if she was being genuine with her friendship. But at the same time from what little he knew about her Noi didn’t strike him as that sort of person so he decided to give her the benefit of the doubt and see just how far a friendship with her would go.

At the same time, even as he thought this, Harry deiced to do two different things. One let what ever was going on play out, as he felt that it was something that would be important later on. Not to mention Harry could see that Sunako had some seriously question that she wanted to ask Noi.

While at the same time, or perhaps while that was going on Harry decided that the second thing he was going to do was make some soup of Kyohei; giving his cousin some much needed privacy while he did so. This in mind Harry began to walk to the kitchen, and as he did this Harry hear Sunako finally ask Noi the question that seemed to have been bothering her.

 Or to be precise he heard Nori telling Sunako that they should have some girl talk. Something that made Harry walk that much faster towards the kitchen and out of hearing distance of what ever those two where going to be talking about.  

Though at the same time he did hope that the conversation would be something that would help his cousin as he felt that given his situation, he couldn’t help her the way she wanted. Not when she considered him a fellow creature of darkness. Not to mention considering the fact he was most definitely male and didn’t have the best track record when it came to women; not that he had much of a track record at all in that regard either.

Harry ended up making Kyohei a quick, but delicious, bowl of soup. One that was eaten in a matter of seconds as soon as it was in said teen’s hands; with a grateful nod at the end of it. And if he frightened the teen in question by pretty much appearing by his side soundlessly and nearly causing him to spill said soup when he gave it to him. Well that was something that wasn’t Harry’s fault.

As it wasn’t his fault that everyone seemed to be so unobservant when it came to him, nor could he help the fact he walked so silently when he moved. You’d think they notice a person wrapped in bandages coming closer to them after all. Especially if the person is the only one besides you in the room and was carrying a very aromas bowl of soup while doing so.

Still, after giving Kyohei his soup, and after making sure he was okay Harry walked up to his room. One, so he could make his self avoid listening in the private conversation his cousin seemed to still be having with Noi because despite everything Harry knew he was rather nosy and wanted to know what was going on. Especially if it dealt with those, he called family; which Sunako definitely was.

And Secondly, the other main reason he was quickly going to his room, was because he wanted to get working on the wood carving, he had decided to make his cousin. Having finally made up his mind as what kind of design he wanted to use when it came to the carving, he had decided to give to her; not to mention help get the fact he made wood carvings out there. As he was sure someone, he currently lived with would saying something about it while they were out; even if it was something like being terrifying realistic.

Sunako’s upcoming carving was going to be a wood carving of the grim reaper, wearing a full body clock, bare it skull and hand, with said skeleton hand out and pointing out; as if point straight at the person looking at it. With a plaque that said, ask not for whom the bells tolls it tolls for thee. It was something he was sure his cousin would adore. And most likely put very close to the entrance of her room where anyone who entered it would see it clearing and most likely have a large fright after doing so. Now he just needed to get to work on it.

Harry must have gotten lost in time when it came to working on the carving he had, because before he knew it, he heard everyone calling out that it was time for dinner. Hearing this, Harry couldn’t help but rapidly blink as the last thing he remembered was that it hadn’t even really been lunch time.

 Hearing this, Harry debated going down stairs or not.  After all he wasn’t actually hunger at the moment, and not only that but he was almost done with carving he had been working on nearly all day. In fact, if he didn’t stop, he could most likely finish it that night.

 But at the same time if they were calling for dinner or saying it now time to eat dinner like they were, this meant that his cousin had most likely already cooked dinner; as Harry knew the other four couldn’t cook. So, knowing this, and wanting to see if the talk with Noi had helped his cousin Harry decided to go down stairs; even if he most likely wasn’t going to eat that much of whatever his cousin had made.

Harry once he was down the stairs and in the dining, room was treated with the amusing but rather worrying sight of everyone sitting down at the table staring down at their plates in disbelief. Harry had even heard the one who had asked to be called Yuki mutter out.

“No kidding, my whole plate has been fired.” Hearing this Harry turned worried eyes to his cousin as he heard her almost absentmindedly ask out loud.

“Is it my fault, or the radiant creature’s fault…or is it gods fault.” Here, just as Harry was about to say something or more importantly ask if something was wrong. When his cousin was interrupted before he could and the fact that Nori had been there was brought up.

Along with the fact that Sunako had seemed to have learned so much from her while she had been here. Which seemed to spark even more conversation Harry wasn’t even sure he wanted to follow.

Instead Harry just sighed and walked to the kitchen to cook some different food as he knew that no one could eat the food that Sunako had just made; as it wasn’t honestly food. And at the same time realizing that his cousin wasn’t in any state to cook any thing herself.  So, with that in mind Harry made his way to the kitchen to make a real dinner; as well as a separate dinner for the teen that was still upstairs sick. As he walked in to the kitchen and was cut off from whatever conversation that was going on in the dinning room the last thing he heard was.

“NO WAY!”

 


End file.
